Bed of Roses
by Angel of Mirth
Summary: Dorothy x 4, Dorothy x 9? A tragic accident and bitter grudges destroy a fragile peace the Gundam crew has taken so long to build. “My plan is simple ladies and gentlemen...We do not need to defeat her, my dear friends…she will defeat herself...
1. Terrible Lie

**Disclaimer:** OF COURSE, I don't own Gundam Wing or instead of you guys suing me, I'd be suing you. I also don't the song or song title "Terrible Lie" by Nine Inch Nails. I also don't own the song or song title "Bed of Roses" by Mindless Self Indulgence.

**AN:** Catherine is abroad, traveling with her husband in this story because frankly she always ends up being an extra character to me. Oh this is my first Gundam Wing fic, don't be too harsh!

Also, I got the title from a song by the the band Mindless Self Indulgence which is also called Bed of Roses in case you guys didn't know. I'll use little quotes from the song at the beginning of the chapters and when the song comes to an end I think I'll use another one by them (or something else) that will fit Doro-chan I think.

* * *

' ' are Thoughts

Italics are Past events

Italics in bold are Song lyrics

* * *

**Bed of Roses**

**Chapter 1:** "Terrible Lie"

**_"Hey it's alright my life has never been a bed of roses  
This way's better for me"_**

**_

* * *

_**

Leaning her head back against the pool seat, she closed her eyes slowly. She gradually released the pent up air that had been in her lungs for what had to be a full minute.

She smiled, content at last. Everything she could wish for had finally come to her. She was at long last married to her sweetheart, she had incorporated more of her friends into her staff, and now the more than capable Quatre had come on board to help share the burden of the world on her shoulders.

Twining her honey blond hair around her fingers, she pulled her sun hat further down over her eyes and let the shade of her umbrella cool her as she leaned back on the deck chair.

All the G-boys had been invited over to her mansion for a pool party. Heero had oddly taken up reading and was sitting beside her on another patio chair in his swimming trunks, eyes locked on some random novel.

'He looks so cute concentrating on that book like that', Relena thought, stealing a look at him. She leaned back again, closing her eyes with a faint smile across her lips.

Duo had somehow convinced Quatre to climb into a water tube with him at the same time and they were currently attempting to jump off the diving board together. Duo was smiling like an idiot and Quatre looked absolutely petrified.

"What if the tube breaks Duo? I only agreed to do this because no one else would but what if—" "Nothing's going to happen Q-man!" He interjected happily, already bouncing up and down on the platform.

Trowa paused mid-stroke to tread water in the middle of the pool to watch. His green eye scrunched up slightly as his mouth upturned in a small smile. Wufei continued his lap, pausing to tell Duo if he hit him with his uncoordinated body he wasn't going to be able to jump again anytime soon.

"Geronimo!" Duo shouted, leaping into the air with Quatre and making a huge splash in the pool. Relena looked up and lowered her sunglasses laughing. Wufei brought himself to the surface looking very annoyed. He'd been tugged down by the force of their sudden dive into the pool as he swam across, his rhythm ruined.

Trowa chuckled and turned to Wufei to tell him to lighten up and ask if maybe he'd like to race? Wufei scowled for a moment then smirked, agreeing to the challenge. Quatre's bangs clung to his eyes and he brushed them away laughing and untangling himself from the tube with Duo. "Let's watch them race!" Quatre suggested and Duo nodded.

"Hey Heero! Wufei and Trowa are going to race!" Duo shouted. "I'm well aware," Heero replied, not looking up.

Duo grinned and suddenly dived under the surface of the pool to emerge right in front of Heero. With both his legs facing him, he rapidly kicked up water, hitting both him and Relena.

Relena gasped, sitting up, her shades fumbling down her nose. Heero growled, yelling in exasperation. "Maxwell! Now my book is wet you BAKA!" He jumped up out of his seat and immediately dived into the water after Duo, the guilty Duo swimming as fast as he could away from him across the Olympic sized pool.

Wufei scowled again, shouting that he'd bodily toss the imbecile out of the pool if he had to so he could complete his challenge. He quickly dived in and joined the chase.

Trowa shook his head and ambled over towards the girls, picking up Heero's novel along the way, and taking a seat by Relena. Hilde continued lying on her stomach, having thought ahead and taken a spot way back away from the pool edge to sunbathe.

Sally was now chatting with Noin about work and her new pursuit of another degree in medicine. Quatre soon got out of the pool himself and walked off to enjoy some of the refreshments.

Suddenly Milliardo angrily burst out of the house doors leading to the pool, an expression of marginally contained anger on his face.

Dorothy was stalking after him shouting at his back. "Fine! Do as you wish! She's a silly, obsessed woman and you know it! Throw away all that I'm offering you! Idiot!"

Milliardo whirled around at her words, saying something inaudible between clenched teeth. Dorothy spun on her heel, stalking off back into the house.

* * *

"Stupid idiot, stupid stalker bi—grr...Noin; whatever happened to common sense..."

Dorothy continued to rant under her breath. Milliardo had just rejected her again for his _stalker_ Noin as Dorothy liked to describe her. Dorothy had never gotten along with Noin for obvious reasons; both held feelings for the same man and feared competition. Noin meanwhile was content to suffer in silence but Dorothy was much more impatient and bold, taking _what _she wanted with both hands _when_ she wanted it.

Grabbing her keys, she slipped on her navy blue jeans shorts and pink tank top, loosely tying back her hair. She walked out of the large sun room leading out to the pool once more.

"Thank you Miss Relena for the wonderful time, but I really must be going now." She glared at Noin and without looking for anyone else walked back in and headed for the front door and out to her silvery blue Porsche.

Relena blinked and got up to chase after Dorothy, a protest on her lips, but Sally silently placed a shoulder on her arm. Relena looked at her questioningly and Sally just shook her head and indicated, 'No, let her go blow off her steam.' Relena nodded dejectedly, settling back down and looking at her hands.

Hilde whipped towards Milliardo. "What was that about!"

Milliardo glared at her silently and just sat down towards the far corner of the pool quietly.

Duo, Heero, and Wufei had all ceased their chase and had watched the outburst before them with interest. Wufei shook his head, mumbling something under his breath about crazy women. Duo quickly got out of the pool and walked up to Relena, not quite trusting Milliardo to ask him directly.

"Hey Princess, what was that about?"

Heero came up behind him and silently sat down beside Relena once more, pulling her into a protective embrace.

Relena looked up at Duo, and shrugged. "I don't know. I knew there was something going on between Dorothy and my brother but I didn't know it was this serious."

Hilde frowned, looking down towards Milliardo. "He has some explaining to do to _somebody_. At least to you, Relena; Dorothy's better friends with you out of all of us and your brother just royally pissed her off."

Sally shrugged and placed a hand on Relena's leg. "Let her alone for now. Call her tomorrow or something."

Trowa looked briefly at Quatre and saw that he was still looking off to where Dorothy had just stood; his face was clearly troubled. Trowa bumped him questioningly with his elbow and Quatre quickly snapped out of his reverie to look at them all.

"I could talk to her first Miss Relena--help her calm down. I'm really worried she may do something foolish."

Trowa shrugged. "I'd go with Sally's advice: let her alone until tomorrow."

Noin sat silently through the exchange, gripping the armchair of her seat. "I'll go try and talk to Milliardo." Everyone looked at her and without waiting for their replies she got up, pulling on a mesh robe and walking slowly towards Milliardo to see how she could help.

* * *

"Hey, this seat taken?" Noin ask in an offhand manner that only she could manage. Milliardo glanced at her briefly and said nothing. Noin took the seat calmly, settling her arms behind her head and looking forward.

"So... what was that about?" Noin asked not looking at him.

"You know what it was about," he answered back gruffly.

"Well what are you going to do about it?" she prompted again.

"What can I do about it?" he said looking at her now, anger in his eyes once more.

"Certainly not what you've been doing up till now; go after her," Noin said, never flinching, even though it hurt her to say it.

"I don't love her," he said, "it's not my place to go after her. We only cause one another problems anyway." Noin nodded and continued to stare out at the Peacecraft grounds.

Milliardo continued to do the same, both comfortable in one another's silence.

* * *

Dorothy hopped into her Porsche and screeched out onto the empty road outside the mansion. She immediately gunned it to 80, angrily considering her situation.

She had only been driving to no where for about two hours when her thoughts yet again turned to Milliardo and Noin.

'I don't get it...the woman resembles a boy and acts like a lovesick puppy,' Dorothy thought angrily. 'I don't see the attraction, unless Milliardo's secretly gay.' Dorothy allowed a chuckle at the thought.

'I wouldn't be surprised. He's almost as vain about his hair as Duo is...so long and girlish. Oh well, whatever, I'm done!' She leaned forward and popped in one of her favorite CDs.

**_Hey God  
Why are you doing this to me?  
Am I not living up to what I'm supposed to be?  
Why am I seething with this animosity?  
Hey God  
I think you owe me a great big apology._**

**_Terrible lie  
terrible lie  
terrible lie  
terrible lie_**

**_Hey God  
I really don't know what you mean.  
Seems like salvation come only in our dreams.  
I feel my hatred grow all the more extreme.  
Hey God  
can this world really be as sad as it seems?_**

**_Terrible lie  
terrible lie  
terrible lie  
terrible lie_**

**_Don't take it away from me.  
I need someone to hold on to.  
Don't take it away from me.  
I need someone to hold on to._**

**_Hey God  
There's nothing left for me to hide.  
I lost my ignorance, security and pride.  
I'm all alone in a world you must despise.  
Hey God  
I believed your promises, your promises and lies._**

**_Terrible lie  
terrible lie  
terrible lie  
terrible lie_**

**_You made me throw it all away.  
My morals left to decay.  
How many you betray.  
You've taken everything._**

**_Terrible lie.  
My head is filled with disease.  
My skin is begging you please.  
I'm on my hands and knees.  
I want so much to believe._**

**_I need someone to hold on to.  
I need someone to hold on to.  
I need someone I need someone.  
I need someone to hold on to.  
I give you everything.  
My sweet everything.  
Hey God  
I really don't know who I am.  
In this world of piss_**

Dorothy sang along loudly, not caring if she was on pitch or not, pumping up the volume so high it could be heard through her car. It described her feelings perfectly. 'Everything always let's me down, everyone always let's me down, who would really care if I died.'

Just as the thought entered her mind, a car suddenly darted out in front of Dorothy. She barely had time to scream as she made a sharp turn to the right to avoid the car.

Big mistake.

* * *

I've always ended up writing 8 chapters to a story then I become self-conscious about the little or no response. I'll contribute a second chapter (much longer), but then I'll wait for some motivational reviews before I continue anything. Alright thanks and REVIEW.

Angel of Mirth


	2. Debate, Wait, Heartache

**Disclaimer:** OF COURSE, I don't own Gundam Wing or instead of you guys suing me, I'd be suing you. I also don't the song "Bed of Roses" by Mindless Self Indulgence.

**AN:** Catherine is abroad, traveling with her husband in this story because frankly she always ends up being an extra character to me.

I'd really like to thank the following reviewers!

**crystal-gundam**! I'd like to thank you sooo much for being my first reviewer and taking the time out to review! I agree, Noin isn't a stalker, but just as Relena's actions of chasing Heero can be considered stalkerish or obsessive Noin's little collage of Zechs and following him too sometimes can be considered stalkerish too, ne? Don't worry! I love both Relena and Noin, it's just thoughts that would fit Doro-chan.

**ChristalSteele**! Thank you for following crystal-gundam's excellent example! I'll be sure to update as much as I can!

**Duchess D**! As you wish! As many chapters as I can dish out and thank you for the compliment. I am but a slave to the reader; you're all my master's.

Well I am off this Thursday, Friday, and Monday (Five day weekend baby!) So expect more than one chapter this closing week! Thank you all for the motivation and putting a smile on my face! I was so nervous. OK on with the story!

* * *

' ' are Thoughts 

Italics are Past events

Italics in bold are Song lyrics

* * *

**Bed of Roses**

**Chapter 2: **"Debate, Wait, Heartache"

**_"Hey it's alright my life has never been a bed of roses  
This way's better for me I don't care to live the life I've chosen  
_**

**_Anyway...  
Anyway..._**

**_Yeah..."_**

* * *

"I'm worried about Dorothy," Relena murmured, as she walked back to her and Heero's mansion, the two lovers' hands intertwined in the garden pathway up to another side entrance into the large home. The smell of red and white roses and allspice filled the air as a gentle summer breeze continued its unmarked path. 

Relena had not been able to shake her feeling of deep dread and worry from the pits of her stomach ever since the outburst earlier that day between her brother Milliardo and Dorothy.

It was difficult enough for her to read her brother's feelings as they had never been that close. In the brief moments she'd been able to witness Dorothy's face she seemed more exasperated and frustrated than depressed over the situation. Relena hoped that Dorothy's trend of quickly passing fury would hold tonight and she would not hold onto her burning anger on her ride home.

"She's big girl. She can take of herself. She's showed us time and again, remember?"

Relena nodded her gaze still downward, her eyes still misted over with distress and worry.

Heero had become friends surprisingly with the vivacious companion of Relena. They were similar in more ways than they were different, however the girl loved war while Heero thought of it more as a necessary evil into achieving a bigger goal of peace. They'd had discussions over this philosophy many times and sometimes she'd even come to Heero when she needed a "man's opinion" on something. Dorothy had always thought girls a little too petty and calculating for her own tastes, as she jokingly liked to use herself as an example.

However she'd never come to him with any dilemma involving Milliardo. He sometimes caught the two of them in heated discussions over something but had always dismissed it as being in Dorothy's nature to rile up anyone. Perhaps he'd missed something and should have made her release whatever pent of feelings she might have had, it would have done them all some good, especially tonight.

* * *

Relena was still thinking about Dorothy as she lay in Heero's arms that night, her face conveying all of her feelings of deep concern.

"What's wrong?" Heero asked gruffly, his embrace momentarily tightening around her; Relena's emotions were always very readable most of the time through her body movements if not her politician's veteran countenance. "You've seemed a little distracted and tense ever since we came in," he murmured against her neck, brushing his lips downward and across one shoulder lightly.

Relena shivered in spite of herself. "Heero...I'm still worried about Dorothy. Shouldn't someone at least call her?"

"Relena...its 11 P.M."

"I know."

Heero sighed in exasperation. "OK, I'll make you a deal. If I go check on her at her house tonight you'll finally get some sleep?"

Relena smiled, turning to face him. "Yes, I will; promise." She leaned forward and kissed him fully on the lips.

He kissed her back, pulling her to him for a moment then quickly got up to get dressed, leaving her warmth with an inaudible groan.

* * *

All of the pilots were sleeping in at Relena's and Heero's home. Duo was of course with Hilde, Relena with Heero, Trowa content with himself, and no one was quite sure if Wufei and Sally were in the same room or just next to one another.

All were assumed to be peacefully asleep, lost in their own thoughts about the day's events. The entire house was dark except for the outer courtyard lights and a few softer shades of golden radiance within a few rooms of the Peacecraft and Yuy mansion.

Moonlight streamed in through the picturesque French windows, bathing the pitch black rooms in a cold, gray light that seemed to deaden the room further in its gauzy glow. Stars seemed to simply gush out of the night sky overhead and a few more isolated guests were reflecting into the starry void.

Relena was not the only one whose mind was on Dorothy and her well-being. A certain lone platinum blond haired pilot's mind was filled with concern too about the stubborn girl.

Unlike Trowa, he was not content in his solitude and he wished for a certain long haired blond to be in his arms at the moment, so he could be positively sure of her safety.

'Oh Dorothy...why must you be so headstrong,' Quatre sighed to himself.

He was worried she might do something unwise in her unsettled state, and he just knew that he _should _have listened to his heart and his gut and gone after her.

"Screw Sally's logic," he murmured to himself.

For some reason he just knew he regretted his choice even though he was not exactly sure why.

He threw his silk sheets off of him, hot now with from his twist and turns throughout the night for the past couple hours. His toned chest and stomach were exposed to the cool breeze blowing into his room from his slightly ajar balcony door.

He welcomed the cooling caresses to his hot skin. Closing his eyes once again, he lost himself in the gentle kisses of the breeze through the doorway, finally falling into a troubled sleep.

Quatre had been right to worry.

* * *

Dorothy had tried to control the vehicle, she really had.

She made the right decision to swerve, avoiding the car that had zoomed out in front of her, but she should have gone left instead of right.

To her right, was a large oak tree, much wider and larger from age that the others next to it, only added to the intersection to give it some much needed scenery.

To her left had been an empty road, free of traffic, with the entrance to a large parking lot branching off of it.

As she swerved right, Dorothy realized her mistake. She screamed as the vision of the tree's trunk barreled upon her and she slammed into it at 50 MPH (her speed only slowed somewhat because of her braking and turn), her ears enveloped in her own screams and the screech of her tires.

* * *

Heero arrived at the Dermail Mansion within an hour. He looked at the gloomy structure with a frown.

'How anyone can stand to live in that mansion is beyond me; it looks like something out of a horror movie,' he thought grimly.

Indeed the Dermail Mansion looked like anything _but _cheerful. It was made of stone, the large front doors a dark mahogany. The size of it made it seem even more foreboding; it's Victorian design only bringing a greater Gothic, and depressing feel. The windows of the higher floors were narrow and the bottom floor's wider and longer windows completely shut out the moonlight with its heavy, dark velvet red drapes.

Instead of being windows into the soul of a cozy home or beautiful mansion, they were only gaping holes of abyss-like darkness.

A few bottom floor lights were on filling the home with some illumination, but the entire top floor was devoid of any warm blaze.

Heero frowned once again. 'She's obviously asleep...goddamit Relena.' He sighed in resignation knowing he'd always go to any lengths to please the love of his life.

Heero buzzed in from the gate, and was greeted by a tense voice. "I'm sorry, but Miss Catalonia is not in. She's been in a terrible accident and I and the rest of the staff only remain to inform anyone who may call upon her of her unfortunate state."

Heero's face broke out into obvious surprise and anyone who could see him now would be surprised to see an emotion on his face shown so nakedly.

"S-she's been in an accident?" Heero fumbled for words, for one of the few times in his life in true shock.

"Mr. Yuy? Is that you? Come inside sir! We'll explain all; so sorry to have kept you out like this!"

The gates of the mansion immediately began to open and Heero jogged up to the door, the shock upon his features having finally been erased, but he couldn't quite erase it all from his eyes or his now much paler visage.

* * *

Dorothy's doorman opened the door, taking Heero's coat and leading him into the large living room. All the servants were wandering about the mansion in a few bottom floor rooms, all in close proximity of one another. Many of the women's eyes were red and puffy from crying, the men wringing their hands in worry and constantly glancing at their wrists and the mansion's clocks.

Without a word, a cup of coffee was placed in front of Heero where he sat on the plush couch, and he automatically began to gulp the hot liquid down. "Tell me everything, even the worst of it. We'll need to make some calls."

* * *

Relena openly wept outside of Dorothy's hospital room. Heero held her face against his chest, allowing her tears to soak his blue long-sleeved shirt.

Relena, Heero, Hilde, Duo, Wufei, Sally, Noin, Milliardo, Lady Une, Mariemaia, and Quatre all sat out of Dorothy's hospital room in a row.

The chaos of the evening into the wee hours of the morning had been unbelievable. Heero held Relena, gently rubbing her back, her distress allowing him to keep his mind off his own. His gaze remained on some imaginary stain on the wall, his face grim but blank with only a slight frown upon it.

Hilde had slid fully into Duo's arms, her face as pale as a ghost as she stared at the doorway to Dorothy's room. Tears silently escaped her eyes every few moments and Duo brushed them away gently with his thumbs each time. His own face looked very grim and he busied himself with every so often kissing Hilde's hair and murmuring comforting words to her, most likely doing anything to kill at least some of the silence.

Duo had never really liked or trusted the girl Dorothy, but there had been a civil air between them both his belief that if Relena could trust and care for her then there had to be some good deep down inside of the complex girl.

He wasn't sure what to think now. She had always been a party starter and an amusing contribution to any social event Relena held (even if she unsettled many guests more times than none), but he'd never thought of her as more than a friend of his friends. As he lifted his own gaze from his girlfriend's dark hair, he snuck in a glance at all around the room.

He briefly looked at Relena and Heero, having witnessed the young princess's distress earlier and had no wish to dwell upon her form with his gaze as it only made him more distressed. Sally's face was unreadable but seemed to be pinched as if she were holding back her own tears. The young woman felt responsible to a point for what had come to pass; it had been her advice that had kept many of the others from acting upon their first impulses.

'I should have known better, I deal with distress and patients every day, I should have know she was in no state to be by herself,' she thought, a soft sob escaping her lips. Wufei looked up to her face, and his arm already around her shoulders tightened and he gently brought her head to rest in the crook of his neck. He reached around and brought Sally's cooler hand into his own, squeezing it reassuringly, idly drawing invisible hearts into her palm. She still felt gripped in sadness but she relaxed at least a little in the knowledge that Wufei was there with her.

Lady Une had the young Mariemaia in her lap, cradling the young girl in her arms as if she were a baby. Mariemaia had fallen asleep and Lady Une was careful not to move as to not wake her up in their long wait, the former Colonel sitting ramrod straight as if at attention for any news that may come since she had entered the hospital. She looked stiff and as she absently stroked Mariemaia's titian hair, lost in her own thoughts and seeming to need direction for once rather than giving it.

Milliardo sat opposite Noin, his arms crossed and head slightly bowed. His eyes were closed and his brow was deeply creased as if under his own strain. Out of anyone he felt the most responsible and regretted many things he had said to the girl of his childhood. He hadn't muttered a word all evening and looked inapproachable.

Noin had wanted to cross the few steps between them and embrace him tightly, telling him it couldn't be his fault and it was the woman in that little car's if anyone's. She wanted to softly kiss across his worried brow and caress his face, pull his head to rest against her chest, and continue to play with his fair-haired lochs, but she would have shot herself in the foot first before crossing that dangerous ground. She thought a bit in embarrassment, it would be unfair to Dorothy even if they both seemed to openly not get along and in obvious competition.

Quatre looked as white as Hilde which was odd for the usually very tan Arabian. His arms were crossed tightly in front of him as he stared forward seemingly seeing nothing, his gaze unfocused and distracted. Duo swore he had not blinked in the hours they'd been sitting here. He lips were tightly pursed and he would only blink as one hand unconsciously reached up to brush away his own tears.

Trowa's expression was unreadable, but in his eyes it was easy to see he was worried about how Quatre would function without Dorothy and how all of them were going to get through this. Whether he liked the blond woman on the other side of the wall or not, she was important to his friends, especially Quatre, and if not for just his sake but all of theirs, she needed to pull through this; it just wouldn't be the same. He felt responsible to some degree himself but was able to see in the end everyone could be held responsible or no one. It was really the fault of that old woman in her little red hell wagon.

* * *

_The smell of burnt rubber filled the air after the crash. Smoke billowed out in blankets from the hood of the vehicle, the little sports car completely totaled. The driver of vehicle that had darted out in front of Dorothy had been an old woman in rush to make it to her hair appointment on time._

_She continued her path away from the scene, completely unaware of the chaos behind her. Many viewers from the small plaza to the left had witnessed or just seen the state of the vehicle and rushed out to it in waves. People were pointing and screaming, some speculating the car may even blow up. _

_Many had already taken the quick action of dialing medical assistance and some were trying to call into the vehicle to see if anyone who answer. Anyone else advancing on the road had crept past or come to a full stop to see what they could do to help._

"_Hey! I see something!" a young man exclaimed, eyeing the pale blond lochs that were Dorothy's calling card. A few of the wiser Samaritans had prudently declared they should all back up just in case something was in the danger of exploding and they shouldn't move her; that could paralyze her or make any wounds she may have abstained worse. _

_It had taken a few hours for the fire department to pry open the vehicle with their jaws of life and an ambulance was whirring in the background. The medical workers immediately sprung into action, working to carefully disengage the pretty young blond from the totaled vehicle. _

_It had deemed to be difficult and the medical professionals knew they had a serious case on their hands. They rushed her to the nearest hospital knowing she would probably have to be flown out to a more renowned location especially when they realized from the signature eyebrows it had to be a descendant of the infamous Dermail and Catalonia families._

* * *

After what seemed to be forever to the couples and young men and women outside of the ICU (AN: Intensive Care Unit), two doctors followed by a train of nurses finally emerged.

* * *

**Red and White Roses (Together): **Unity

**Allspice:** Compassion

* * *

Those flowers seemed most fitting to Relena and those are their meanings (Yes, flowers had meanings as they were used many times to convey a message in olden times). I decided to continue the hospital scene in another chapter. I was so delighted with the reviews I decided to at least release this part to the readers! Thank you so much to those mentioned above! See yah soon! Oh yes, REVIEW!

Angel of Mirth


	3. God Save the Queen

**Disclaimer:** OF COURSE, I don't own Gundam Wing or instead of you guys suing me, I'd be suing you. I also don't the song "Bed of Roses" by Mindless Self Indulgence.

**AN:** Catherine is abroad, traveling with her husband in this story because frankly she always ends up being an extra character to me.

Thank you again Duchess D for being the first reviewer on my new chapter and to all who will follow her great example! Also tell me of anymore spelling mistakes cause I beta my own work. OK on with the story!

* * *

' ' are Thoughts

Italics are Past events

Italics in bold are Song lyrics

* * *

**Bed of Roses**

**Chapter 3:** "God Save the Queen"

_**"Hey it's alright my life has always been a sad emotion  
Don't feel sorry for me."**_

* * *

Relena immediately lifted her head at the sound of the door opening. She made the move to rise and Heero gently allowed her to do so, keeping her still in his warm embrace and rising with her. She looked up at the doctors with her expressive turquoise gaze, expectant of any news, good or bad.

Just as Relena rose, all the rest of the eleven guests followed suit, but only Relena and Heero, Sally, Quatre, and Lady Une came much closer, Lady Une gently placing Mariemaia in her wheelchair and bringing her forward.

The first of the two doctors looked to be older and more distinguished. He had a full pepper-and-salt beard, with matching clear gray eyes that seemed to find a point of reason no matter what. His younger companion looked to be free of grays, but much distinguished. His hazel eyes scanned the group around him and his softer gaze commanded quiet and a feeling of wanting to give the young man a chance to speak, in a way very similar to Quatre.

"I'm assuming you're all friends or family of Miss Catalonia?" spoke the first doctor with the gray eyes.

"Yes, I'm the adoptive mother of the young girl asleep here's cousin, Miss Catalonia," Une began, stepping around Mariemaia to shake the doctors' hands. Relena smoothed her clothing and cleared away her tears as best she could, introducing herself and Quatre and Sally introduced themselves briefly, all very recognizable to the two doctors. Heero merely nodded to the doctors indicating for them to start speaking after the bearded doctor introduced himself as Dr. Sterling, his English accent revealing his parentage, and the younger doctor stating his name as Dr. Cadan of Turkish decent, the pair both neurosurgeons. The younger of the two was surprisingly the one to beginning relaying the current situation to them.

"The patient, Miss Dorothy Catalonia, was placed under general anesthesia to repair a collapsed lung and that procedure was performed by a separate thoracic surgeon of hospital who specializes in that type of injury.

A separate orthopedic surgeon of the hospital performed the operation on the long bone in Miss Catalonia's right shin, called the tibia, which was broken in two places and her badly fractured ankle. She had two broken ribs on her right side which we have dealt with accordingly by the same surgeon, a broken right arm repaired by the orthopedic surgeon, and her right hand which was also broken was repaired by a specialized hand surgeon. She also merely sprained her left wrist.

"Most of the damaged seemed to be sustained to her right side, and fortunately Miss Catalonia was wearing her seatbelt. However, the speed at which she was accelerating and considering it was a head on collision with a solid object like a tree, she sustained some neurological damage.

Miss Catalonia has suffered from a serious case of whiplash. This is caused by a sudden acceleration and deceleration and her brain was rocked backwards and forwards where it bumped the much harder cranium.

She is categorized as having a traumatic brain injury. She arrived to us of course unconscious, and has been determined to be in a coma. The next twenty-four hours for Miss Catalonia will be most important. Her responses to certain tests she has and will undergo will help us determine the outcome after this brain injury.

We have used the Glasgow Coma Scale. It was developed to measure the depth or quality of a brain injury. It will give us some idea of what treatment Miss Catalonia will require and helps us also plan the first immediate course of action. The scale is from 3 to 15. She scored an 8 which is expected since that score is usually associated with the comatose state.

We do not know yet if she will die, which only occurs to 27 percent of patients with a score of 8-10, but 68 percent will have a moderate disability or good to complete recovery. However, we are almost certain she will not die, but please remember this is not an exact science.

Since Miss Catalonia is only 20 years of age her chances of recovery are improved dramatically post-coma. We're not sure yet just how long Miss Catalonia may remain unconscious. Even if she is unconscious for two weeks she still has the chance of making a moderate to good recovery.

Luckily her coma was not caused by any loss of oxygen which would most likely bring about some type of permanent brain damage after five minutes. We will perform a few scans, such as a CAT scan and MRI that look at the structure of her brain and an EEG, SPECT, and PET scan that examine the function of the brain; all of these tests are designed to help us see the extent of injury to her brain.

There was also an absence of swelling to the brain and the brain stem was spared which is all very very good. There has also not been any hemorrhaging but we'll continue to monitor that just in case.

OK well, let's go to the tests we did perform. The response criteria involve eye opening, motor responses, and verbal responses and eye opening was the first test graded on a 4-point scale.

Miss Catalonia opened her eyes in response to painful stimuli--,", at that sentence, both Quatre's and Relena's eyes filled with tears, but only Relena's fell with Heero quietly brushing them away. Lady Une yet again reverted to her stiff, at attention stance taking in all the information with a blank, pale face. Sally seemed to understand all that was said and her face showed relief at some parts so most of the news appeared to be good.

Dr. Cadan continued, "Which is a score of 2. Next we performed a motor response test, which is graded on a 6-point scale. Miss Catalonia pulled her body away from painful pressure purposely and appropriately (Don't as me what that means!), a score of 4. However, we are not sure if she suffered any temporary paralysis in her legs or elsewhere.

The final test was the verbal response test. She scored a 2 on a 5 point scale. She makes sounds but sounds that are not exactly understandable, such as a grunting noise for example."

At that there was a slight lift of the tension in the room as everyone's eyes immediately glanced briefly at Heero as he was infamous for his grunting responses. Duo grinned slightly, realizing he had a new joke on Heero.

"From her responses we moved on to another rating system called the Rancho Los Amigos Levels of Cognitive Functioning. It's more helpful in measuring a patient's level of awareness and interaction with their environment.

Miss Catalonia is a Level III, or Localized Response. She can move her eyes to look at specific people and objects, but due to her injury she can't necessarily turn her head in the direction of a loud voice or noise. She can however follow a simple command like squeezing a person's hand.

You all can really help Dorothy on her road to recovery and it's a good thing to see she has so many people here that care about her. Talk as if she can hear you when you are close. Always speak directly to her about simple things and reassure her often. Explain any events or noises around you and her and explain what happened and where she is.

At this time we wouldn't want you to touch her too much, as she has some cuts that we want to be sure first have a low chance of infection, but you can touch or stroke her gently and hold her hand. You can ever play some music she may like next time you visit if you so please," he finished smiling.

Luckily all of Dorothy's friends were soldiers and we're _very good_ at taking and remembering orders. Everyone seemed to have listened and absorbed at least most if not all of the information but they were sure if one didn't either the medical mind of Sally's would or the political memorization of Relena would come in handy.

Finally Dr. Sterling spoke. "Well, my colleague has really told you all that can be known and you should know at this time. You can come in to see her now but she is most likely asleep. There are IVs of course in her arms and there is no need to be alarmed as they are only food, water, medicine, and antibiotics. Please don't wake her as rest is of top priority at this time. Be careful with her injuries and please abstain from touching medical equipment."

He sounded like a voice off of a loud speaker recording. Heero snorted, "We aren't children." Dr. Sterling looked at him and most of the others briefly seeing as all around still looked as young as when they were 15. However after looking into their eyes he could all see they were much much wiser than their years let on.

"Of course, of course. This first visit may have to be a bit short, but you can come see her tomorrow without question for a much longer time period. At this time, only three in at a time in accordance to her condition. Oh, any questions?"

None moved to speak so both doctors nodded, Dr. Cadan smiling broadly, and moving to stroll away with his partner and his entourage of nurses. "Alright, then I'll leave you all to your visit. My two nurses here will remain to make everything is OK. Oh and remember folks," he said, smiling even more broadly, "love will save the day."

* * *

And when the doctor's were within a decent distance away, the eleven friends moved to speak.

"Man oh man, who would of thought," Duo began, speaking for them all as he shook his head in bewilderment, one hand unconsciously moving behind his head, "God save the queen."

Hilde had stopped crying, relieved at finally knowing _something_. "I wonder how that crazy old woman is doing," Hilde growled as they'd found out the woman who'd darted out in front of Dorothy had been and was still perfectly fine.

Trowa made a face and spoke surprisingly. "She'll get what she deserves, we'll guarantee that." Quatre nodded, letting his eyes scan everyone's faces. "Well I'm hoping I could go in to see her first," he began hesitantly, as his face flushed, "but, you know--" "Sure Quatre, no problem," Duo said, speaking for all of them. Quatre smiled a thank you and soon it was agreed upon he'd go in with Heero and Relena first. At first Quatre said he'd give his spot to Lady Une, buy Lady had calmly said no, saying she'd like to go in with Mariemaia if so and Heero would need to go in with Relena.

* * *

As Relena, Heero, and Quatre allowed the two nurses to lead them inside, the remaining eight slowly returned to their now cold seats. Milliardo still sat on the opposite side of the seats to the others but this time Noin braved the elements and took a seat next to Milliardo; well technically, she left one seat's space between them, not quite _that _brave yet.

Sally and Wufei, Duo and Hilde, both began to quietly speak to one another and Lady Une seemed to be thinking once again. Noin at first did not speak then finally turning to Milliardo she began to speak.

"Did you get all that?" she asked, looking at him fully.

"Yeah, most of it. The parts that described what she was able to do now especially and what we could do for her," he responded, his face flickering into what could be sadness? Guilt?

Noin nodded. "We'll all do the best we can to help her. I have to return to work with Une, Sally, and Wufei, but I'm hoping to come visit later on in the evening," she said, obviously giving him an invitation.

He finally nodded after a brief pause, and still looking through his bangs at seemingly nothing he said, "I guess I'll come along." Noin smiled, satisfied.

* * *

"Hey while they're in there visiting, want to go get something from the cafeteria? We'll be back in no time and I just realized I'm starving," Duo said, his stomach growling as he spoke. Noin looked to Milliardo involuntarily and Duo caught the exchange. "I'm not hungry, but thank you Duo," Milliardo said, looking at him and offering a stiff smile.

Duo nodded and looked to Noin and the others. "How about you guys?" The others agreed. As the rest walked towards the elevator Noin stayed behind for a moment, hesitating, and then went off, quietly deciding she'd bring him back something anyway.

* * *

The interior of the hospital room was relatively dark. The nurse explained it away as there being a sensitivity to light for many patients that have suffered some type of brain injury other than it now being evening hours.

Quatre's face had yet again become pallid, his eyes large and revealing a fierce compassion and sadness. Relena moved forward slowly with Heero and took a seat beside the hospital bed with him following suit and Quatre not far behind. She hesitantly took the left hand of the extensively bandaged girl, remembering that her wrist was sprained.

"Hey there Dorothy, how are you doing girl?" she began, her voice quiet and hoarse from crying. Dorothy was asleep and looked as pale as death. Relena wouldn't have believed she was even alive if it hadn't been from the steady beep of the monitors, and she shivered at the though.

Heero silently gazed at Dorothy, letting his eyes examine the damage. Her chest looked to be bandaged, as the gently slope of her chest looked compressed. Her waist and stomach were securely wrapped, her right arm, entire right leg, and right hand all in casts, her left wrist merely wrapped to prevent her from bending it. Her face looked puffy and swollen in certain spots, discoloration apparent upon the normally smooth, pale skin.

Her blond hair looked to be pulled back and hung limply off to one side off of the bed. Her eyes were closed and her face looked strangely serene even with her body covered in various lacerations and wounds. Heero had a strangely poetic thought of her being some type of arch angel recovering from battle in all her glory.

Quatre stood to place one hand on Dorothy's shoulder, his hand hesitantly moving to caress her cheek. "Hey, it's Quatre, the most misguided out of all the Gundam pilots," he grinned a bit in amusement, quoting her.

Both Relena and Quatre continued to speak to her briefly about how they had felt when they got the news and how worried they had been but how they were all ready to give her all the love and care she needed.

Heero put his hand over Relena's and Relena looked at him briefly, understanding and moving her own hand away. Heero took Dorothy's cool hand into his, and squeezed very gently in reassurance. "You'll get through this. This is a battle, and you love war, so win this and prove me...right," he said quietly, then released her hand and settled back into his chair.

* * *

After Relena and Quatre spoke of more serious matters involving their work and schedules with Heero half listening, all three decided they should give the others the chance to visit. Relena softly kissed Dorothy's forehead and walked quietly out with Heero beside her, the nurses in tow. Quatre remained behind a few precious moments and away from prying eyes, leaned down to kiss her cheek and forehead before walking out.

* * *

**Sterling:** English-"Genuine", "Valued"

**Cadan:** Turkish- "Sincerely"

**Rancho Los Amigos:** The Friends Farm (No idea why it was given that name)

* * *

I want to get out at least two or three more chapters this weekend. If you all have any suggestions at all, feel free to let me know in your--dun dun dun!--Reviews! Review my pretties -cackles-.

Angel of Mirth


	4. Bring the Sorrow, But Who Will Bring the

**Disclaimer:** OF COURSE, I don't own Gundam Wing or instead of you guys suing me, I'd be suing you. I also don't the song "Bed of Roses" by Mindless Self Indulgence.

**AN: **Please tell me of any spelling mistakes cause I beta my own work. OK on with the story!

* * *

' ' are Thoughts

Italics are Past events

Italics in bold are Song lyrics

* * *

**Bed of Roses **

**Chapter 4:** "Bring the Sorrow, But Who Will Bring the Peace?"

**_"Hey it's alright my life has always been a sad emotion."_**

* * *

Noin returned with the others, bringing back a hot chicken sandwich for Milliardo. He eyed it, then eyed Noin, then slowly unwrapped it, silently beginning to eat it. He graced her with a small smile, speaking softly, "Thanks, not necessarily hungry, but can't let this go to waste can I now?"

Noin wasn't sure how to take that so she only returned his smile and dug into her own beef sandwich. Duo had picked up four hot chicken sandwiches himself while Hilde had decided to just get the same thing as Noin. Lady Une had demurely settled on a grilled chicken salad and Mariemaia, unsure what to get herself, had decided to share with Une. She surprisingly ate most of the greens also along with the large amount of chicken she'd inhaled.

The remaining friends went in pairs of three to visit Dorothy as Relena, Heero, and Quatre left to grab some dinner too: 1. Wufei, Sally, Lady Une 2. Hilde, Duo 3. Milliardo, Noin, Mariemaia.

Sally had taken notes and Wufei had been more of a silent observer, his only words, "She has a strong spirit. She'll be fine." Une had spoken quietly to Dorothy for a few minutes, smiling at her as she spoke and stepped away seemingly at peace. Hilde had reacted much like Relena and Quatre, with Duo playfully make jokes just in case Dorothy could hear him to cheer her up.

The last trio to enter was much more sober. Noin was full of apprehension as she entered the quiet room, afraid Dorothy might wake up with a look of accusation. She'd been mostly quiet, squeezing Dorothy's hand and speaking to her shortly. "Hey...It's Noin. I know we aren't the best of friends, but I really hope you'll be OK, there's just no one like you on earth and you can never be replaced," she finished, her voice breaking slightly.

She shed no tears specifically for both Milliardo, Mariemaia, and herself. She brought Mariemaia forward who after being told she had to very very quiet had spewed out a stream of news of what Dorothy had missed in a whisper and had kissed her softly, telling her she loved her and knew she would wake up soon and maybe they could play chess, their favorite pastime together.

Noin had looked to Milliardo who was the last to come closer. Noin sensed he needed to be alone with Dorothy at this time and made to leave but he stopped her short with a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him, a silent question in her eyes.

For a moment, he face looked very tired, which he tried to erase as soon as the expression had come. In his eyes she saw a plea? She nodded in silent understanding. "I'll be back, let me take Mairemaia out to Une." He nodded and took a seat beside Dorothy's bed as she quietly stepped out.

* * *

Milliardo sat silently only observing and saying nothing. After Noin re-entered the room after an eternity, she sat beside him quietly.

"You know Milliardo...it was no one's fault but that bad driver's," she said softly. He said nothing and took Dorothy's now warmer hand from all the embraces in between both of his own.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he whispered quietly and Noin had to strain to hear him, his voice full of regret. "I-I never meant to hurt you. I'll visit again as soon as I can," and with that he abruptly stood up apparently having seen enough. He nodded quietly to Noin and both left not sure if they too had come to any peace within themselves.

* * *

I just felt I should end it there. If anyone thinks I should tack this chapter on to 3 I will, but the next chapter will be much longer and will not take place in the hospital! Promise!

Angel of Mirth


	5. Tenuous Heart Strings

**Disclaimer: **I own no one! Nothing! Nada that is Gundam Wing! Not even my own time as I'm forced to go to school. Oh yeah, neither the song "Bed of Roses" by the band Mindless Self Indulgence.

**AN: **Sorry this took so long, but I believe I'll always be updating on the weekends as that is when I'll have time. This is also dedicated to Duchess D who was so kind to review my last chapter and is just one of my faithful reviewers so far. Don't forget to Read and **Review** all!

Oh yeah, please inform me of any spelling or grammar mistakes as I correct my own work.

* * *

' ' are Thoughts

Italics are Past events

Italics in bold are Song lyrics

* * *

**Bed of Roses**

**Chapter 5:** "Tenuous Heart Strings"

_**"Don't feel sorry for me feeling sorry's been my life's devotion **_

_**Anyway...  
Anyway...**_

_**Yeah..Ohhh..."**_

* * *

Quatre sighed, completely exhausted. He held his head up with one hand, the other gripping (or maybe sticking to) a cup of coffee. All his eyes could see—well if they weren't so blurry from lack of sleep—was paper work.

They'd been up visiting Dorothy until 5 A.M. When he had discussed business with Relena he told her to go home with Heero, he'd go back to the office that very morning and take care of the loose ends of their new health policy. She'd protested at first, telling him he didn't have to shoulder her own responsibility, but he'd finally quieted her, telling her they were partners and whatever was her responsibility was his too. He could tell she had been grateful to be returning home to spend a rare free night (or morning) with her love.

He finally sat up, groaning softly as the many stiff muscles he'd acquired from sitting in one spot for three hours made themselves known.

"Man, am I hungry...what time is it?" he asked himself hoarsely, turning slightly bloodshot eyes upon the elegant mahogany clock on the wall.

"Only 8 A.M. I never even went to sleep but, I think I'd sleep a lot better on a full stomach than an empty one." And with that he stood up, ready to finally go home.

* * *

Rasid was there to meet him as he emerged from his limo. He thanked his driver William, as Rasid placed one friendly hand on Quatre's back, leading to the doors of just one of his several large mansions.

"Difficult night Master Quatre?" asked Rasid.

"Very," he replied, running a hand down his tired features. "Dorothy was in an accident; a motor vehicle accident."

Rasid stiffened and there was a slight pause in his gait. "Is she alright? How did it happen?"

Quatre frowned. "We don't know yet, she has very good chances, but they're afraid she suffered a traumatic head injury other than her various sprains and broken bones. Some stupid driver darted out in front of her and as she veered off to avoid hitting them, but she had been ill-fated enough to hit a tree," he finished, shivering involuntarily at the thought.

Rasid nodded, "Allah have mercy on her," he said softly, leading Quatre towards his previously prepared breakfast.

* * *

"Heero, I'm going into the office to go over that new health policy. I know Quatre said he'd go over it, but he was just so tired last night he could have possibly overlooked something important."

"I'll join you. I have some things to take care of myself with the Preventers."

"Alright. I'll be making up two meetings today too that I missed with Quatre."

Heero moved behind her, hugging her gently. "You work too hard Relena."

Relena grinned mischievously. "Well I work and I play since you'll be there."

A brief snort was Heero's only reply as he softly kissed her temple, continuing downward to nuzzle the gentle slope between her shoulder and neck.

"Heero," Relena said now a little breathless.

"Hn?"

"We can't now, I should really take...care...of...those....mmm Heero," her words became a pleasant sigh as Heero continued his gentle ministrations to the nape of her neck and below.

She decided those papers could wait for just a few hours more.

* * *

Milliardo sighed, steeling his nerves for what might or might not be a potential scene depending on whether or not she was awake.

Milliardo stepped through the glass doors of the top notch hospital, going up to the desk to receive a guest pass.

"Milliardo...Peacecraft," he said to the short little desk clerk, who immediately swung around to her computer, typing furiously.

"Here to see Miss Dorothy Catalonia?" He nodded.

"Here's a guest pass, room 510, second floor, ICU, to your right around the bend, first room on your left. Don't forget to return your pass before you leave."

He nodded and headed towards the elevators. He stepped inside, happy to realize it would be empty as he made his ascent to room 510. He didn't realize just how nervous he was.

'If she's awake, will she send me away? Will I walk out? I've run from problems before, but I have a feeling I'll have to face this one head on for once.'

He stepped through the metallic doors, turning to the right, following the clerk's directions exactly. He paused outside of the now open doorway. Sunlight streamed in from the large window to the left of Dorothy's bed, the glass of the numerous paintings reflected the bright sunshine. Everything looked to be illuminated and bright with the hope of better things to come.

But then again he was being uncharacteristically optimistic. Dorothy lay quietly as two nurses quietly adjust her sheets and rearranging the room. They smiled at Milliardo, realizing what he was here for and quietly left the room, telling him only to buzz if he needed them.

There seemed to be an ominous feel to the silence, as if she were an animal feigning unconsciousness only to fool you until you came close...just close enough to strike. Milliardo shook his head, 'I'm being paranoid,' and finally fully entered the hospital room. He took his place beside Dorothy from the night before.

He looked at her more closely this time, reexamining her injuries in the better lighting.

Her bruises however looked more pronounced, but there seemed to be some color returning to her skin (well what little color Dorothy had).

Her lips were slightly parted in her sleep and her calm expression suddenly collapsed into a frown.

"Dorothy? Dorothy?" He called out softly, taking her hand into his. Her grip finally became painfully tight, her other hand curling into a fist.

A soft whimper escaped her lips, and then she fell silent. Milliardo continued to stare at her. "Dorothy?"

Her eyes shot open and she blinked rapidly, her eyes darting from side to side to try and locate the speaker. Her eyes fell on Milliardo but there seemed be a faint confusion in her eyes as if she didn't quite recognize him.

"You're awake," he said carefully, not sure what else to say. To be honest, he felt like bolting from the room.

"It's Milliardo...," he began cautiously.

She blinked again, and she opened her mouth, a soft noise escaping her lips. She quickly fell silent again.

"I...Dorothy you were in an accident. I shouldn't be the one explaining your condition but you're going to be fine; we just know it. The past twenty-four hours were very important for you and you're looking great.

Well, Dorothy, you're in a hospital bed, and you may not quite know it yet but...Dorothy? Dorothy!" His voice raised in alarm as her eyes closed and the machine suddenly began to beep wildly.

The two nurses from before rushed into the room almost immediately, gently moving a shocked Milliardo aside. Two more nurses rushed in followed by Dr. Sterling and Dr. Cadan from the night before.

"What happened? I want to know what's going on!" Milliardo demanded, almost shouting. The nurses were all bustling around Dorothy, telling the doctors things Milliardo just didn't understand.

"Calm yourself Mr. Peacecraft, it just seems her blood pressure went up, we were afraid it might have been a seizure," Dr. Cadan said soothingly as the nurses attended to the alarm with efficient ease.

Dr. Sterling frowned only briefly, then nodded, writing something down on his clipboard. "Well...what the hell," Milliardo said, not sure what else to say as he ran a hand through his hair.

Dr. Cadan smiled kindly at him. "I think Miss Catalonia needs her rest now. It's still early yet in the morning for her to be up. By all means say your farewells first then it'd be best to visit later on this afternoon perhaps."

Milliardo nodded, and stood up from his chair. He looked down at her now tense expression and without thinking he brushed his lips gently against her forehead, murmuring a goodbye. With that, he thanked the two doctors, nodded to the nurses, and left for home.

* * *

_She grinned and bowed slightly. "May we begin?" she asked her instructor, keeping her eyes trained on her opponent._

"_You may," he answered shortly. Her opponent returned her bow._

_As he was righting himself she'd already lunged forward, viciously striking high and then low, almost knocking away his blows with comical ease. She was on the offensive and coming on strong._

_He growled, his brow furrowing and he forgot all thoughts that this was a friendly duel; nothing was ever "just a match" with her._

_He parried her strikes mechanically, reacting only on instinct, his face tense. _

"_You'll have to do more than that Milliardo. You must be afraid to lose and hungry to win," she purred, her words only for him, an arrogant gleam in her eyes._

_He growled, and dove forward, spotting an opening to her less dominant side. She spun away just in time, her hair momentarily blinding his view._

_Out of the blur of blonde she brought her own point under his chin, and he froze, surprised that she would go in for the kill so soon after he'd thought she too couldn't see him very well._

"_I will delay no longer. Always go in for the kill Milliardo. It's cruel to play with your opponent's emotions, but your opponent must learn to put emotion aside when it comes to battle. You let frustration blind you," she said calmly, dropping her arm to her side, her face oddly solemn instead of full of her usually bravado. The teacher stepped forward nodding to Milliardo and congratulating Dorothy. _

_He still stood there looking at her, then blinked out of his trance. Treize lifted his form from his place against the wall and placed a hand on Milliardo's shoulder._

"_She's good isn't she?" he asked with a slight smirk, both heading off to stand against the wall to watch the rest of the day's matches. _

_Milliardo nodded numbly, her words still floating around in his head. _

* * *

"It's cruel to play with your opponent's emotions...was I doing that with her?" Milliardo asked himself aloud as he drove himself home, shaking his head out of the memory; they didn't need two people injured from an accident. Silence was the only reply to his question.

* * *

Quatre sighed happily in anticipation of seeing Dorothy. He had thought of her all day, wondering if she were talking yet, if she had slept the whole day away, was she thinking of anyone in her half-way sleep...Was she thinking of him?

He quickly retrieved his guest pass and made his way to the elevator that would take him to Dorothy's room. He walked into the sterile quarters with similar thoughts as Milliardo earlier, except his face was alight with a smile.

He lay down his bouquet of assorted flowers and his other of roses, all of flowers that all made him think of Dorothy: baby's breath, red camellias, with various colored lilies for his mixed bouquet and white roses for his rose bouquet. He greeted the nurses politely and asked what the update on Dorothy was. They calmly told him she'd only had a bit of an elevation in her blood pressure with the visit of the older of the Peacecraft siblings but all was well.

Quatre frowned slightly at the mention of Milliardo. 'Milliardo if you hurt her again...'

The nurses brought him out his potentially morbid thoughts, bidding him a farewell, saying they were only going to get a brief lunch but two other nurses would be on duty if he needed anything. Quatre nodded and sat in the plush chair beside Dorothy's.

"Hello Dorothy. I know you're asleep. This is Quatre," he began, taking her hand into his and idly stroking her palm. "I you a bouquet of flowers that made me think of you. Can you smell them? I also brought my violin and I thought I'd play you something." He felt more energized and peaceful just to be in her presence once more.

"This is the well worn out Beethoven's 5th symphony. I thought you'd enjoy something lively though. I hope you're a fan of classical," he finished grinning.

"Oh by the way, they always want us to speak this way, you know, telling you where you are, what we're doing so, just to let you know you're in a hospital bed at Takamaya Neurology Hospital in room 510..."

He continued to babble as he tuned and waxed his violin, tightening the strings only slightly. "I'm ready now Dorothy. Listen closely now."

He lifted the delicate instrument under his chin and closing his eyes as he began to play. The piece immediately filled the room with life. Quatre lost himself in the music, only a slight frown upon his features as he only half-concentrated; it truly was not a difficult piece for him.

He smiled at certain parts, whispering little messages to her as he played: "See Dorothy?", "I love this part Dorothy...", "Feel the emotion in that Dorothy...feel it."

Unbeknownst to him, Dorothy had been deep within the clutches of sleep but her eyes had soon fluttered open at the passionate playing. She stared at him, blinking slowly, her lips faintly curving into a smile, closing her eyes as he spoke to her, her mind immediately trying to follow his commands to feel the notes, but then she frowned and allowed her heart to do the feeling for her. She felt it then.

Soon he switched to a different piece and without opening his eyes he began to play it, explaining to her once again.

"This is another piece by Beethoven Dorothy. It's called Violin Romance. Isn't that beautiful?" he said softly, the notes flowing from his violin brilliantly. His playing had not gone unobserved to many of the staff and a few of the other patients who had suffered similar injuries as Dorothy. They were attentively listening, some crying quietly at the lovely serenade.

Dorothy felt her heart swell with joy, as she closed her eyes once again; finally giving into the smile she'd tried to hold back, realizing there was a reason she guarded her smiles but couldn't quite pinpoint why just yet.

She felt awareness coming to her and memories slowly awakening to her. This man was familiar to her; she knew kindness only a few times in her life from a few people and this man had to be one of them...So familiar...

It was a nine minute piece and Quatre played every minute of it with expertise. His forehead faintly glistened from a light sweat but he face was glowing. He was in his element. He opened his eyes to look at her and saw she had closed her eyes and had to have the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen in his life on her face...

He gazed at her adoringly, playing with his eyes open now, still oblivious to the crowd outside the hospital room door. He let his smile soften and finished with a flourish.

"Dorothy?" he asked softly then jerked as a faint clapping suddenly began. He turned his eyes upon the doorway and blushed furiously, muttering a thank you at the minature crowd. Dorothy had opened her eyes once again to look at him and at the moment he'd turned her head away, Dorothy's blissful expression suddenly became one of horror.

* * *

Noin wasn't sure what to do. To visit or not to visit was the question. Would she only upset Dorothy by her appearance?

"It would be rude however not to show at all. Perhaps I can visit with the others. I simply cannot go alone." With that thought, Noin picked up her phone and dialed Relena's office.

Relena's secretary promptly picked up the phone, Miss Okiko. "Miss. Peacecraft's office. Do you have an appointment you'd like me to schedule?"

"Uh...no and yes? May I speak to Relena directly please?"

"Oh is this Miss Noin? Of course! One moment please!" the bubbly secretary literally sang out.

Noin raised her eyebrows and waited the few moments it took her to connect to Relena's office. "Relena?"

"Hey Noin! What's up?" Relena said cheerfully, and Noin's eyebrows raised higher at the uncharacteristic words from the younger Peacecraft's mouth.

"Uh...well I was wondering if you were going to visit Dorothy by any chance today or tomorrow?"

"Yes, Heero, Sally, Wufei, Duo, Hilde, and myself were going to visit her tomorrow as a matter of fact around 2 P.M. How's that sound? Good for you too?"

"Sure that would be perfect. I'll see you then."

"See you then. Oh, and Noin?"

"Yes Relena?"

"Dorothy doesn't hate you, never has. Men can do strange things to a woman," Relena said softly in a more serious tone.

Noin said nothing, nodding to no one, and bid her farewell once more.

Relena sighed and settled back into her chair.

"Who was that?"

She jumped. "Heero! You can't sneak up on me like that! Did Okiko let you in?"

"Yes. Sorry," he apologized, and Relena smiled, turning towards him in her chair.

"So...why are you up here anyway?"

"Relena you have a meeting in five minutes."

"Oh!" Relena exclaimed, jumping up out of her chair. "Let's go then!"

* * *

**Baby's Breath: **Pure of heart

**Red Camellias: **Unpretending excellence, You're a flame in my heart

**Lilies: **Virtue, beauty, elegance and pride

**White Roses: **I am worthy of you; Respect; Admiration (In the fic it means respect and admiration but if it floats your boat it can mean the first one too)

* * *

Ok, ok I said it wasn't going to take place in the hospital but it mainly didn't, now did it? Was the flashback alright? What had Dorothy so upset in her dream? Why is she looking at Quatre in horror??? Ask any questions you may need to, suggest anything you like, but **REVIEW!!**

Angel of Mirth


	6. Note of Discord

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gundam Wing, etc, etc. or the song "Bed of Roses" by Mindless Self Indulgence.

**AN: **I guess just plain old procrastination or lack of motivation.**Review** though, that always helps with motivation!

Inform me of any grammar or spelling mistakes as I correct my own work.

* * *

' ' are Thoughts 

Italics are Past events

Italics in bold are Song lyrics

* * *

**Bed of Roses**

**Chapter 6:** "Note of Discord"

**_"Hey...Hey..._**

**_Hey...Hey..._**

**_Hey it's alright my life has never been a bed of roses"_**

* * *

Milliardo threw himself onto the comfort of his large, canopy bed, happy to finally be home. 

His mind was on one long-haired blond woman who hadn't left his conscience alone since that morning.

'Her state is so fragile,' he sighed, not really sure of his own feelings at the moment.

'I really think I'd just upset her if I went to visit her again.' Milliardo rolled onto his back after crawling further up the bed to lay his head upon the pillows.

Not many saw Milliardo like this, his mask down, letting himself openly ponder over something with clear confusion on his face.

He was usually cold, forceful and decisive. But Dorothy was his match if there ever was one.

She was too cold, forceful, decisive and unreadable at times, calculating but at the same time talented, intelligent, beautiful, strong, yet weak.

'I don't know if I'm really capable of love Dorothy…You always asks the impossible of someone, don't you?' he closed his eyes, sliding his hands behind his head.

He soon fell asleep, a dream invading his senses. Dorothy was smiling at her reflection, kneeling before a lake and she turned to him...a true smile upon her face.

She looked like the little girl he once knew with that smile and Milliardo felt his own lips curl. He moved towards her and stood before her kneeling form. She stood, sliding long, creamy arms around his waist. She laid her cheek against his chest, and slid her hands up his back to his shoulder blades.

She nuzzled his chest and looked up smiling again. He smiled back and moved to speak but she only grinned and placed a finger to his lips. Her fingers traveled across the expanse of his mouth and she pulled him down to her, and began kissing softly around his mouth.

He tried to connect his lips with hers but she skillfully turned her face away, laughing. His grip tightened around her and he growled a warning, her name crossing his lips.

She moved to pull away but he tugged her back to him. Laughing, she leapt up, gripping her legs around his waist and hugging her arms around his neck.

He chuckled in spite of himself, and slowly kneeling, gently lowered her to the ground, his body above hers as he laid her onto her back.

She shivered beneath him; her thighs warm around his sides. With her ice blue eyes and lips slightly parted, and her head tilted back, she looked both impish and flirtatious. Milliardo burned that look into his mind, bending towards her to capture her lips—

"Mr. Peacecraft, sir?"

Millardo's eyes popped open and he groaned softly, rubbing at his face.

"Yes Janine?"

"Lunch is ready."

"Alright. Thank you."

"Yes sir."

'Ugh, great timing,' Milliardo groaned once more, climbing out of bed. 'But why was I dreaming about that anyway?'

* * *

Dorothy screamed and immediately the nurses and doctors already present at the door rushed into the room. 

"Miss Dorothy what's wrong?" each of them questioned seemingly one after another.

"She can't talk. Goodness, where are the usual nurses? Ah, there you are ladies. Yes Miss Dorothy, everything will be OK," Dr. Sterling said to her soothingly, the most Quatre had ever heard the man say.

"What's wrong doctors? Dorothy! What's wrong?" Quatre asked anxious, reaching for her hand.

She screamed again, jerking her hand backwards, her face paling.

"Nurse! Fetch Dr. Cadan please. Mr. Winner, I'm sorry, but you'll have to leave, you're causing her a great deal of fear," Dr. Sterling said firmly, grasping one of Quatre's shoulders.

"But why? She was so happy earlier!" Quatre exclaimed and tried to look at Dorothy who seemed to try and shrink back into the pillows, a fearful moan escaping her lips.

"I'm sorry, we won't know that until later. Please leave."

"But--"

"Nurses, please escort this young man out. It is in the best interests of the patient."

Quatre bowed his head and conceded, docilely allowing the nurses to escort him out of the room.

"The rest of you also out. I will only need the nurses assigned to Miss Catalonia here. Thank you."

"Ah there you are Dr. Cadan," Dr. Sterling replied, almost impulsively allowing the young doctor to take charge as he entered the room.

"Hello Dorothy. How you are you today? Nothing to fear here beautiful," Dr. Cadan began soothing, placing a warm hand over Dorothy's.

"What happened here?" he asked as he motioned for one of the nurses to administer a sedative.

"The young man was playing some classical music. Miss Catalonia had not seemed to have minded until the young man ceased playing and she opened her eyes again. Her face became one of horror and she was pointing at him and began to panic."

"Hmm, perhaps the young man triggered a horrible memory for her. We'll have the nurses administer the sedative and hopefully she'll begin speaking soon. We'll need to check her again for responses. She seems more and more aware every day but still won't talk."

"Yes this puzzles me too," Dr. Sterling agreed, taking a few notes.

* * *

Quatre felt absolutely puzzled as he sat outside room 510. He could have sworn she seemed so blissful and happy earlier. 

That smile…What did he do?

* * *

"I'm sorry but Miss Catalonia has had a relapse. You'll have to come back another time." 

"A relapse!" Duo exclaimed, running a hand over his hair.

"Yes. She seemed to be allergic to the sedative she was administered earlier and her heart had begun to palpitate at an alarming rate. We eventually slowed this down but we're keeping her in as little lighting and the most quiet as possible as she will need even more rest."

"Why was she administered a sedative?" Heero asked, his tone relapsing into one he only used for questions of an enemy.

The nurse was rapidly become more and more nervous under Heero's steady gaze. Luckily Relena smiled assuredly at the woman, calming her nerves considerably.

"She had a panic attack of some sort. Mr. Winner came by and was playing some lovely classical music when suddenly after he stopped Miss Catalonia screamed and became hysterical. Dr. Cadan then motioned for one of the nurses to administer a sedative and without us knowing she was allergic she began to convulse.

We eventually remedied the situation but she's slipped a little more out of awareness once more. We'll be conducting more tests to see where she is on the Rancho Los Amigos Levels of Cognitive Functioning scale once again," the nurse finished, and soon grew pale again as the one called Heero's gaze seemed to be boring into her again.

"May someone be present during this "testing"? Who will be administering this again? And why didn't you know her allergies?" Heero asked again, growing annoyed at the lack of information.

"I-I believe only family may be present sir," the nurse replied, ignoring his last question and her face growing red.

Sally took control of this one. "Well, to be honest, Dorothy doesn't have much family to speak of other than the young child from the other day Mariemaia. Surely close friends like us may be allowed to observe in her seemingly non-existent family's place."

"I'm sorry, you'll have to ask Dr. Sterling," she replied.

"But--" Sally began.

"Ask Dr. Sterling. Good day to you all," and with that the nurse escaped down the hall.

Hilde frowned. "I don't like this. I'd rather speak to Dr. Cadan rather than Dr. Sterling."

"Same here. Dr. Sterling didn't seem to be in charge the other day anyway," Duo added.

"I wonder what made Dorothy panic around Quatre of all people," Relena stated to no one in particular.

"Something is not right here," Wufei muttered.

Noin frowned with worry. 'I think it's my job first to find out what that is above all. It's the least I can do for her now,' she told herself silently.

* * *

_Eventually a nurse had come out to Quatre and gently told him to go home. Dorothy would not be allowed any other visitors for the rest of the day. He'd questioned why but she'd only shakened her head._

_Once Dr. Cadan and Dr. Sterling had emerged finally after an hour and a half, Quatre stood, rapidly firing questions at them about Dorothy. Dr. Sterling had stood by and let Dr. Cadan do all the talking._

"_I'm sorry Mr. Winner. We can only disclose her condition to family members."_

"_But you told us her condition the other day."_

"_A decision I regret," he replied smoothly._

_Quatre was bewildered. What was going on here?_

"_Mr. Winner, you should go home. Tomorrow you can see her if all is well," Dr. Sterling replied._

"_But I want to see her now. What's so different about now, I don't get it, I--"_

_Dr. Cadan placed a gentle hand upon his shoulder. He was so much like himself that Quatre felt himself finally giving in._

"_Go home please Mr. Winner. Get some rest. Your worrying will solve nothing. Tomorrow," he said gently._

* * *

Quatre sat alone in his library, searching his memory for answers. He didn't remember ever doing anything violent or shocking to Dorothy to cause her to fear him so. 

But maybe he aroused something that she feared in herself. A memory?

Then it hit him!

Libra.

Hadn't she forgiven herself yet? He had.

'But how did I look to her? When on Libra did I look so god damn ghastly!?' he thought angrily, punching his fist into his palm.

'I can't do this on my own. I need to talk to someone.'

'Trowa.' And with that thought he picked up the phone and dialed his best friend's number.

"Hey Trowa--"

"Hello Quatre. I was just about to call you. Dorothy had a relapse."

"What?! Relapse?!" Quatre exclaimed, gripping the receiver tightly.

"Yes. Earlier today. After your visit actually," Trowa continued calmly.

"So that's what happened," Quatre said softly, a frown marring his face.

"Quatre?"

"Well, that's actually what I was calling you about today. After my visit, well you know Dorothy was upset for some reason and I guess she had her relapse soon afterwards. I wonder why, but anyway, they wouldn't tell me about it for some reason. But you remember the other day; they both told us such an extensive amount about how she was doing."

"That's strange," Trowa commented.

"Yeah, I know. And it seems that Dr. Sterling has a stronger hold over things than we thought originally. Dr. Cadan seems to just be a symbol. Dr. Sterling's the one controlling the music. He was the one who had ordered me out."

"Other than the fact you're the head of Winner Corp., it's also always been a common fact in the public that you've always been a friend to Dorothy and I doubt she'd have that big of a problem with you being concerned about her well being. I know she'd do the same for you, at least now. I really wonder what's changed too," Trowa stated rather than asked.

"Have you spoken to Relena and the others yet?" Quatre asked.

"No, but will do," Trowa replied.

"Me too. Call me back later or I'll call you. Later Trowa."

"Later," Trowa replied, hanging up.

* * *

Hmm, something is wrong here, but what? I know what I want to happen but I have no idea who my villain will be. E-mail or leave any ideas in your **review**! Thanks! 

Angel of Mirth


	7. And Plans Nor Rome Were Built In A Day

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gundam Wing, etc, etc. or the song "Bed of Roses" by Mindless Self Indulgence, or the song  
"Chemicals Between Us" by Bush.

**AN:**_ Finally_ got up to writing this, ne? Thank you to all the reviewers and readers. I heart you all.

Inform me of any grammar or spelling mistakes as I correct my own work.

* * *

' ' are Thoughts

Italics are Past events

Italics in bold are Song lyrics

* * *

**Bed of Roses**

**Chapter 7: **"And Plans Nor Rome Were Built In A Day"

**_"This way's (Hey...) better for me (Hey...) _**

**_I don't care to live the life I've chosen (Hey...)  
_**

**_(Hey...) Hey it's alright my life (Hey...) has always been a sad emotion (Hey...)"_**

**_

* * *

_**To the average observer, the circle of white lab coats around one large, metallic table could have been a normal meeting between an array of great minds. But this was no ordinary convention.

These doctors were all called together for a special meeting: to decide the fate of Dorothy Catalonia.

Wait, wait, let me back track.

What happened to Dorothy again? Ah, yes; she was in a car accident. She suffered a serious case of whiplash. The cause?—A woman darting across the street, late for an appointment.

She missed something else. Or should, I say "they" rather. "They" being the Dumb Dumb Pilots.

It's really too bad none of them were at the accident really, but you'll learn about that later.

* * *

"Dr. Sterling, Dorothy Catalonia has fallen into an almost _too easy _situation to manipulate. We cannot kill her, or risk our own necks. We cannot worsen a condition we have so far been straight forward about. It was through your generous insight that we even saw the chance to capitalize on the situation we find ourselves in today", began a prominent employee underneath Dorothy; Dorothy the current head of Romafeller.

"Yes, yes, similar thoughts have come across both mine and Dr. Cadan's mind. I believe this had gone through **everyone **here's minds Gwinter", Dr. Sterling responded a bit agitatedly.

He fell silent and silence once again pervaded the room. Dr. Cadan stood up then, a warm smile upon his face. Everyone visually calmed somewhat considering the circumstances.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I have a solution," he said calmly and a murmur arose about the room. A smile lit up his features as he made a quieting gesture at the assembly of men and women.

"First, I want any electronic devices: cell phones, pagers, PDAs, etc. **off**," he commanded, his tone more serious.

"I'll wait," he said smiling and chuckles rippled around the room.

'I never saw a better man know how to work a room. I should know,' thought an older gentleman, seated at the center of the table. He was distinguishedly dressed yet as content to watch rather than speak.

"My plan is simple ladies and gentlemen," he began, taking his time to walk around the circular table, running his light brown hand along the rim.

"We do not need to defeat her, my dear friends…she will defeat herself," and with those ominous words he grinned and began to state the exact contents of his plan.

At the end, all of the men and women present had gone to their feet in applause.

"Brilliant Dr. Cadan, just brilliant," The Old Man finished, summing up all in the room's thoughts.

* * *

"Hey Trowa, did you talk to the others?" Quatre asked via vid-phone.

"Yes, I spoke to Heero and he said he'd been having similar thoughts. He was glad he was not the only one to pick up on something suspicious.

I spoke to Duo and he's agreed to keep up a "silly and stupid" persona. The doctors would be more willing to get into technical terms around him, believing he knows nothing. I doubt Sally will be able to get much since she is so well-known and the same for Wufei since its obvious he cares for her.

We all know Sally, but Duo and Hilde have the best chance of collecting information. Hilde's previous work as a spy will be very helpful."

"I agree completely. I have an idea what everyone would be best at doing right now, but I don't have a specific plan yet. I think I'll call Heero," Quatre responded, looking off a bit distractedly.

"Alright," Trowa responded simply and hung up.

Quatre dialed up Heero and Relena's.

"Hello Relena. How are you? Is Heero there?"

"Quatre! What a pleasant surprise! I'm great, and yourself?" Relena beamed.

"Good, good, considering. Is Heero there?" he asked again.

"Oh—yes! Yes he is. One moment, I'll tell him you want to talk to him."

Relena went off screen for a moment and he could hear her speaking into the intercom.

"Later Quatre!" Relena waved as Heero's face soon replaced hers.

"Bye Rel—Hey Heero. I hear you spoke to Trowa recently?"

"Yes. Quatre, first, any thoughts on a plan? I have some of my own, but I'd rather hear yours first," he told rather than asked.

"Yes, the sooner the better. Hilde I think should go undercover for us as a: nurse assistant or an employee at Romafeller. I say either because one has greater benefits than another.

I was thinking of who would have the most motive and I thought of Romafeller and perhaps certain persons unhappiness at her new leadership—especially one promoting peace. We can't forget Romafeller was built on war.

If Hilde were employed at Romafeller she could listen in on conversations and spy on meetings. I know she could find a way to do it and it's a major plus she's built so petite."

"But would she be in shape for the job?" Heero asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Working in a junk yard for twelve or more hours a day, running around to find parts within a short time for a client and lifting up metal I think keeps anyone in shape. Plus I hear Dorothy was teaching her fencing." At the mention of Dorothy, Quatre's face twisted painfully but he quickly buried away his reminiscences for a more convenient time.

Heero nodded. "I'll talk to Duo about that and get confirmation. And the benefits of being a nursing assistant?"

"Well, as you know two doctors are our main suspects right now. I'm unsure as to why they would be helping Romafeller harm Dorothy other than the benefit of a huge payoff.

She could assist in Dorothy's care and be there as they treat her," Quatre finished.

"But…It seems Quatre, Dr. Sterling has a specific number of people treating Dorothy. I don't think he'll be looking to interchange these people suddenly."

"I thought of that Heero," Quatre grinned then his face quickly became serious, "this is where it gets tricky. We need to dispose of one of the nurses and replace her with Hilde. A few of the nurses would not be too hard to manipulate in appearance.

Heero thought about this for a moment then came the question Quatre anticipated also. "So who would be doing this detain and capture?"

Quatre grinned again. "Why you of course."

"Why me?" Heero asked raising an eyebrow. "Wouldn't a female be better at mingling among other females?"

"Why of course Heero," Quatre said grinning wider, "that's precisely why we're going to be dressing you up as a girl."

"Quatre, wait just a damn minute. If anyone looks like a girl it's Maxwell not me."

"But Heero, you know no one would be better at impregnating a highly guarded area other than you."

"We're all Gundam pilots Quatre, you could easily do it also."

"But, I have to keep up public appearances Heero. I have a company to still run and so far I've kept up a pretty regular visitation."

Heero frowned, "Get Noin to do it."

Quatre frowned for a moment, "But would she do it? She and Dorothy aren't and weren't on the best terms. Also, she's too emotionally jarred right now.

I mean, we're all having a hard time dealing with this, but I believe Noin is the most. She feels not only sadness, but guilt; she blames herself partially for this also just like Milliardo does—another reason he's also out of the question."

Heero frowned again, "Fine, but I want you to make sure you've weighed all the possibilities of other people first. What will Sally, Wufei, Une, and Noin and Milliardo be doing then?"

"Une is going to work on getting the necessary papers for Hilde, of course all fabricated. Sally will be helping her since she knows more than anyone what would be needed for a medical profession, depending on which plan we choose.

Relena will need to keep up appearances of course--"

"I wouldn't want her involved anyway," Heero interrupted.

"Relena will keep up appearances," Quatre continued, "and Wufei, well I'm not sure what he will be doing yet. Maybe he'll go shopping with you or something for supplies--" Quatre began, biting back a smile.

"Very funny Quatre," Heero interrupted again, "I'll have Wufei help me with some more pressing things. I'm going to do hacking and Wufei is going to do some surveillance until we can pull this thing together. I'll think of what that exactly entails later."

"Alright. This was really helpful Heero. I--" Quatre's voice cracked with emotion before he shook his head.

"Alright I'll see you later Heero."

"Later."

* * *

The week entailed lots of rendezvous between the pilots and the girls. Heero continued to make calls on the secure line he designed and one day Relena decided she just had to know what was going on.

"Heero," Relena asked, knocking on the door as she walked into his office. "I want to know what's going on."

Heero didn't bother glancing up, continuing to type rapidly as his cordless laptop. "Nothing that involves you Relena."

"Heero! Of course it involves me! Now don't think I don't know this doesn't all involve Dorothy in some way. I've had some suspicions too, and Dorothy is one of my closest friends Heero! Don't tell me it doesn't involve me," she exclaimed, now with her hands on her hips and her face fully flushed.

Heero finally looked up and observed her briefly. 'She looks so beautiful right now,' he thought idlly.

"Earth to Heeeeero. _Are_ you listening to me? Well _are you_? _Heero_?" Relena asked impatiently, waving a hand in front of his face.

Within a blink of an eye he was on his feet and back down in his leather recliner again, this time with her facing away from him on his lap.

"Heero, you can't just shut me up this time like this. Heero! Oh Heero," she sighed, a throaty moan escaping her lips as his hands trailed up her back, unclasping her bra conveniently, his hands slipping around to her full breasts, teasing them relentlessly.

He left one hand to pleasure her chest, the other trailing down her soft stomach and into the lace of her undergarments.

Relena dissolved into a delicious shiver and pressed back against him, losing herself in his touch. She was indeed shut up for the time being.

* * *

Duo frowned, cursing Hilde's lithe form and skilled past suddenly. He didn't want her to be placed in so much danger.

She hugged him from the back, kissing at his skin softly as she mumbled her assurances.

"I'll be fine Duo, remember when I took you down my little Gundam pilot? Plus you'll be visiting all the time and I'm sure you'll be able to keep an eye on me in the hospital."

"But what if you're in Romafeller?" Duo whined, turning around to face her and capturing her in a tight embrace.

She giggled. "I'm sure Quatre's got that all figured out. Plus I get to choose remember? I would never choose a desk job. I couldn't bear to be away from you that long and well, and could you _really _see me pushing papers all day?"

Duo whimpered again, making a puppy dog face. "No, but baby--"

"Sssh, no buts," Hilde replied, placing a finger on his lips. "Let's just enjoy our time together while we still have it. Remember, this is all for our friend Dorothy, that poor girl," Hilde sighed, placing her head against his chest.

He played with her hair before lifting her up to properly take her mind off all their shared sorrows.

* * *

Noin sighed, staring at the phone. She really thought she should call Milliardo. She hadn't talked to him alone in a while.

'But should I? What if he's not in the mood to talk? He really doesn't need me to be too clingy right now. He prefers dealing with things on his own but in the hospital…' she trailed off biting her lip anxiously.

She finally came to a decision within herself. "I'll visit him directly."

* * *

She stared at her reflection in the rear view mirror anxiously once again. She wondered if she had done herself up a little too much for an impromptu visit.

She'd opted to wear a simple spring green sundress with white, low heeled sandals. The dress was a scoop neck and reasonably loose—at least she hoped it was.

She'd simple put on mascara and lip gloss, as anything else would be a little out of character for her and the last she wanted to do was seem as if she was vying for attention.

She had emerald earrings in her ears, given to her by her mother and a single gold heart pendant.

'I really hope I look ok,' Noin thought anxiously and had to slam on the brakes as she almost drove past Milliardo's small mansion. The servants recognizing her from afar, waved and she waved back distractedly, driving her car up the long driveway and parking off to the side.

Millardo's valet promised to take care of her car and took it off to be parked in the visitor's garage. She stood at the door unsure of what to do next when it suddenly opened.

She jumped back staring up the entrance.

"Noin, you look well. Will you come in? You're just in time for lunch," Milliardo responded calmly. His face gave away nothing and she realized the servants must have informed him of her arrival.

"Why, I'd love to," she replied as casually as she could and slipped inside. He led her to his dining room, decorated to perfection yet remaining simplistic.

"I'd love to get in contact with your decorator. This room is a little different from the last time I was here. It's simple but beautiful," said a bit too excitedly she thought as he pulled a seat out for her. She quickly sat down, not before shivering slightly as his hair and arms brushed against her skin.

He smiled, moving to his own seat. "You like it? I guess you'd want to be getting into contact with me then," he chuckled.

She blushed. "Oh, I never knew you had such an artistic streak."

'Damn it Noin, get a hold of yourself here. You came here for a reason.'

"Yes, I just recently re-decorated this room which is probably why you noticed it so much. I'm sorry I really hadn't prepared for any visitors. I hope you like shrimp pasta."

Noin fidgeted. "Oh, sorry for being so short notice. I just wanted to drop by and see how you were doing. And I love shrimp pasta."

Noin cringed. 'How lame.'

Milliardo's gaze moved to his food and he began eating steadily. "Ah. And how are _you_ Noin?"

"I'm fine," she replied, blinking then quickly realizing he was trying to draw the attention away from himself again.

"Have you been sleeping well? You look a little tired," she commented, a look of concern moving into her eyes.

He twitched slightly at the mention of sleep but luckily Noin didn't notice. He looked up at her.

"To be honest, no I haven't Noin. But that's expected, right? I doubt anyone's been sleeping that well lately."

Noin nodded. "Agreed. But wasn't the other day strange? You know, with the doctors?"

Milliardo frowned slightly. "Yes…you noticed it too?"

She nodded again. "Yes. What do you think they're hiding?"

"I…don't know. Relena mentioned to me Heero's been really busy on the phone lately, no doubt speaking to the rest of the guys. Did you receive any calls?" Milliardo asked as he bit into his garlic bread.

"No," Noin frowned slightly, "how strange. I think I'll talk to Sally."

Milliardo nodded and in the silence Noin could hear the soft sound of classical music.

"Zechs, who plays this? I never really hear you play anything that often."

"Yes, you never really are able to have distractions like music up in space. When I did listen to anything I was off by myself. It's "The Chemicals Between Us" by Bush."

"I like it", Noin said simply and she listened to the lyrics as both ate, comfortable in the other's silence.

**_I want you to remember  
A love so full it could send us all ways  
I want you to surrender  
All my feelings rose today  
And I want you to remain  
The power of children can amaze  
I'll try not to complain  
I know that's a pisser baby  
The chemicals between us  
The walls that lie between us  
Lying in this bed the chemicals displaced  
There is no lonelier state  
Than lying in this bed  
I want you to remember  
Everything you said  
Every driven word  
Like a hammer hell to my head  
The chemicals between us  
The walls that lie between us  
Lying in this bed the chemicals displaced  
There is no lonelier face  
Than lying in this bed  
The chemicals between us  
The chemicals between us  
Lying in this bed  
We're of the hollow men  
We are the naked ones  
We never meant you harm  
Never meant you wrong  
I'd like to thank  
All my lovers lovers lovers lovers lovers lovers  
The chemicals between us  
The army of achievers  
Lying in this bed  
The chemicals displaced  
There is no lonelier state  
Than lying in this bed  
The chemicals between us  
The chemicals between us  
Chemicals  
The chemicals between us_**

**_

* * *

_**After the two finished eating, Zechs took Noin on a short walk around his grounds. Noin talked a bit about her environmental work and hope to restore a lot of the green that had been lost to the war.

"I hope one day I can find peace in something meaningful like you Noin," Milliardo said as they paused to sit down. He kept his eyes trained on the sky.

"You just being here is meaningful enough," Noin said before you could stop herself.

He looked at her a moment. "Noin, you're placing your better days in the wrong man."

Noin looked at him steadily, suddenly no longer nervous or afraid. "You're a good man Zechs. I never lost faith in the good in this world."

He laughed bitterly, slipping his hands into his pockets and staring out at the lazily blowing grass.

"Zechs, I told Relena once I'd follow you to whatever path you led me down and I intend to keep my word. I haven't said goodbye yet and I don't intend to start. Zechs—I know there's been a certain...situation between Dorothy, you, and myself. But, Zechs before you can love anyone else you have to love yourself. Even…even if it's not going to be me," she said firmly.

He looked at her steadily, his voice suddenly thick. "I never asked for this Noin. I never asked for love. Love and I don't mix well. We're like water and oil. You're love Noin; everything you do is in love. You wouldn't mix well with me."

At that he stood up, his hands still in his pockets. "I need to call Relena Noin. I'll walk you to the door."

She was quiet for a moment, standing up also. "I'll be fine **alone**," she said pointedly and brushed past him.

He stared after her back, lost in his own thoughts.

* * *

Well yes I know who I want heading this plot. I'll just say it all involves old grudges and characters in Gundam Wing that have been forgotten but live on to loath and loath until-well you'll see! **Review kiddies**!

Angel of Mirth


	8. Rise Up

**Disclaimer:** I am a poor, poor child who can't even buy a piece of candy. Not a moment in my life had I owned Gundam Wing or even touched the cash load it's brought to the people who do own it. I don't own the song or song title "Bed of Roses" by Mindless Self Indulgence.

**AN:** Let's all spell it out! R! E! V! I! E! W! **Review!**

* * *

' ' are Thoughts

Italics are Past events

Italics in bold are Song lyrics

* * *

**Bed of Roses**

**Chapter 8:** "Rise Up"

**_"Don't feel sorry for me (Hey...) feeling sorry's been my last emotion (Hey...)  
_**

**_ Anyway...  
Anyway..._**

_**Yeah..Ohhh..."**_

**_

* * *

_**Quatre had only gotten a few hours of sleep once again. He was still nevertheless bursting with energy. He was ready to launch his plan into action and get to the bottom of this mystery surrounding Dorothy.

He hadn't organized a visitation with Dorothy today, but had instead come into work early so he could leave sooner and further perfect his plan.

He dropped the pen he was chewing on and picked up his video phone. He glanced at the clock above his file cabinet. It read 8 am.'She's up,' he thought and dialed in her more secure number used for military matters.

Une never let her phone ring more than once and as expected he was soon he was peering down at her.

Quatre realized that no one had really been thinking of the toll this would be taking on Une as she looked visibly tired. She still managed however to look very put together and gave Quatre a gracious smile.

"Hello Une. How are you? Truly?"

"Running like a well oiled machine Quatre. You're calling in early. You're lucky I'm a military brat," she smiled.

Quatre returned her smile then cleared his throat, his tone becoming more solemn. "I have something important to relate to you."

"Is it about Dorothy?" Une asked calmly enough but from her eyes he could see a mixture of both hope and fear.

"Yes it is, but don't be alarmed," Quatre reassured her and he witnessed a significant relaxation in her shoulders. Quatre decided it was time and finally related yesterday's events and then his plan of action.

"And so…you want me to get a hold of some nursing papers and background information for Hilde? But, even with the papers, how is Hilde going to perform things she really has no idea about? Don't you think it would be better if Sally went into disguise?"

"Well, you know, I might consider that Une. I just wasn't sure how we could explain her sudden absence you see…"

"I see what you mean. But we could say, for instance, Sally's had an emergency call at home in China since she had gone there before for other work, but this time it's for her mother or father and she would need to nurse them for some time."

"Wouldn't it be easier for Hilde to act undercover? She's had prior experience. Also, Hilde will just be a nurse's _assistant_, not an actual nurse," Quatre reminded her.

"You're right. Okay, Hilde it is. I'll speak to Sally about collecting those papers as soon as possible. Good luck with the rest of it Quatre."

"Thank you Une." The two closed their connection and Quatre sighed. He picked up the phone once again and dialed in Sally and Wufei's number.

Within a couple rings, Wufei appeared on the phone but he was obviously fighting off Sally.

"Woman! Let me handle this for once! You gossip on the phone enough as it is!"

"Don't you woman me! I'm the one with the medical degree!"

"It's Quatre. Just wait a minute!"

"Fine," Sally conceded and settled behind him with her arms crossed.

Quatre shook his head and grinned. "Ready Wufei?"

"Yes, yes. Speak," Wufei frowned, still a little annoyed.

"Alright, tell Sally that Une will be contacting her shortly anyway. But for you, well I have this plan…"

Quatre explained everything down to the minutest detail for Wufei, momentarily leaving out his part in the equation.

"Alright, I understand everyone else's roles, but where do I come in Winner?"

"Well," Quatre began slowly, already fearing his reaction, "you or Heero need to do the detaining of one of the original nurses."

"Alright, consider it done," Wufei nodded, already about to hang up.

"Wait! _However_, you or Heero will need to be in disguise…as a woman."

"I'm competing with Yuy to dress up as a drag queen? Is this a game Winner? A joke? Has your brain gone soft too?"

"I'm serious Wufei! And this isn't just about dressing up as woman. In fact I think you'd be best—"

"WHAT are you implying!"

"Er," Quatre blushed, "I meant that your hair and more delicate features would be easier to manipulate," he continued, smothering a chuckle.

"I'M NOT GOING TO DO IT!"

"Hey! There's no need to shout Wufei! I'm sorry, just, Heero is really against this and—"

"AND YOU THOUGHT I WOULDN'T BE?"

"What's going on Wufei? Why are you shouting?" Sally yelled from the background.

"Nothing woman! Mind your own business!"

Sally soon entered the room and physically shoved Wufei out of the way. Wufei let out of torrent of protest but Sally calmly ignored him.

"What's up Quatre? What do you need?"

Quatre explained to Sally his need for Wufei and Heero's obstinacy.

Sally half grinned. "Don't worry, _I'll _make sure he does it. Take care!"

"What do you mean I'll do it? Are you INSANE? GIVE ME THAT—"

And with that she promptly hung up to the noise of Wufei's shocked voice.

Quatre chuckled and leaned back in his chair smiling. 'It's all coming together now.'

* * *

Relena had attempted to read the health care policy and failed. She was supposed to summarize it in her own words and return the document with feed back for her council.

The entire morning had seemed to drag on. She'd assaulted Heero with questions at lunch until he'd finally given in and explained his and the others' suspicions. He then explained Quatre's plan and Relena was convinced Quatre was a genius.

Heero warned her afterwards to stay out of it and she told him 'she'd try.' He'd frowned and she'd laughed and told him she'd see him at 1:15 to leave to see Dorothy at 2.

"Jeeze, this just isn't working. I'm too anxious about that appointment today." She glanced at the clock.

"Finally! 1:10!" she jumped out of her desk chair and buzzed Okiko.

"I'm going down now! I'll be with Heero! I'll take care of anything when I get back!"

"But Miss Relena—" Relena hung up on her before she could be hit with anymore work. She quickly exited her office and darted past Okiko to the elevator. Heero was already there waiting for her.

They arrived at the hospital at about the same time as Hilde and Duo did. They met Sally, Wufei, Une, Mariemaia, and Noin at the elevator. When they were all safely inside, Duo said what was on all their minds.

"I wonder if they're going to pull any funny business today. If they do, Heero you just give them your infamous death stare and I'm sure—"

"Shut up Maxwell. We're here," Heero interjected, stepping out of the elevator. Duo grinned and followed him along with the rest.

They headed up to room 510 with their visitors' passes and sat down on the same bench they'd all been weeping on not too long before. The wait for Dr. Sterling and Dr. Cadan left all of them tense and quiet. Quatre wasn't here this time to provide a gentle smile or level headed guidance.

The two men seemed to be in a heated discussion upon their arrival. Sterling glanced towards the group and the two fell silent. Heero looked up at them and did not hide his open distrust.

Duo fell right into character and rose to his feet. "Yoo hoo! Dr. Sterling! Cadan! Afternoon! Got any news for us?"

Dr. Cadan blinked and smiled with some confusion and Dr. Sterling eyed Duo with annoyance.

Dr. Cadan came forward and offered his hand to Relena. "Hello Miss Peacecraft and friends. What can we do for you today?" Heero stood up and moved in front of Relena going straight to the point.

"There's going to be tests today a nurse told us. Who will be allowed to sit in for this?" Heero glared, crossing his arms.

Dr. Cadan smiled easily, holding Heero's gaze with an air of challenge.

"No one of course. It is a medical procedure done by medical personnel. We can't have any interruptions during the cognitive tests, especially since we need her to focus on just her caregivers, not her friends."

"But I thought you said before that talking to her and holding her hand—us as her friends—would help her recover more quickly," Une exclaimed.

"Also, I am familiar with these tests to a degree gentleman, and it entails with completely responsive level testing, such as eye contact, touch, etc. I'm sure the familiar comfort of her friends and not strangers will improve Dorothy's response chances," Sally added, rising to her feet also.

"And it says here," Hilde butt in, tapping a clipboard she'd brought along with notes she'd taken earlier, "that you said quote, "Miss Catalonia opens her eyes in response to painful stimuli (eye opening scale), she pulls her body away from painful pressure purposely and appropriately (motor scale), and she makes sounds on the verbal scale."

"Now I'm sure you can perform all of those types of tests involving touch like what Hilde said," Relena began smoothly, ending their plan to attack the doctors as a team, "because I must say all of the actions seem like things we could simply watch in silence since there's really no closed environmental critera mentioned."

"And also, on your "Rancho Lose Amigos Levels of Cognitive Functioning" scale, you're only studying her level of awareness and interaction with her environment. Now, why couldn't we even help in that aspect?"

"Yeah, why not?" Duo smiled, giving his best confused expression.

Noin kept her hands in her lap and watched the doctors' faces closely. For a moment she swore she saw the deepest fury on Dr. Sterling's face but it quickly collapsed back into a blank mask.

She glanced at the others to see if they saw anything, but their eyes all seemed to be trained on Dr. Cadan. Noin frowned slightly, deciding she'd be the one to keep an eye on Sterling.

Dr. Cadan waved his hands, keeping his smile of boyish charm. He didn't seem to be taking this seriously at all and this bothered Heero to no end.

"Whoa whoa, slow down everyone! Yes, I remember what I said, and yes the Ranchos Lose Amigos testing is measuring interactions with her environment, but you must realize the environment we are going to be testing in will be under the closed conditions of just our supervision."

"Your role in interacting with her to help her recover lies in your visits, not in hospital procedures. Now, as my good nurse said before, only family may be present anyway. Are any of you family?"

"I am," Mariemaia said suddenly, and everyone looked at her, forgetting she was present.

Dr. Sterling scowled. "And how old are you?"

"I'm twelve," Mariemaia answered. Unbeknownst to him, the child who was small for her age and had acted so childishly at her last visit, had analysis and cognitive skills that rivaled his own, and was a genius in her own right.

"I'm sorry, but you're under the age of sixteen."

"Meaning, she'll need to only be accompanied by an adult. But Dr. Sterling, _there are no_ age restrictions for family members." Sally grinned, catching the doctor and revealing information he had conveniently left out.

"I'll accompany her nevertheless if that will satisfy you. She is my adopted daughter," Une stated, looking at Dr. Sterling expectantly.

Dr. Cadan smiled and shrugged. "Dr. Sterling, allow the young woman and her daughter to be present during the procedure, but no one else."

With that, Dr. Cadan turned away and walked down the hall to leave the rest to Dr. Sterling.

"We'll be back to inform you when testing is to begin," Dr. Sterling said with controlled anger and stalked off.

"Woo hoo! One to zero!" Duo shouted and the rest laughed. Their plan had worked after all.

* * *

Dorothy sat up in her hospital bed, a faraway expression on her face. Upon seeing her, Une put a hand to her mouth to smother a sob, tears quickly springing to her eyes.

Mariemaia squeezed her hand reassuringly, frowning in thought at the look of upon Dorothy's face.

Dorothy's arms lay docilely at her sides, her long hair pulled back in a pony tail a nurse had made for her. Her face was completely emotionless and for moments on end she would narrow her gaze, blink, and then return to her impassive expression. She finally closed her eyes as if exhausted by the smallest of actions.

Dr. Sterling sat down on a chair beside Dorothy's bed. "Dorothy? Please open your eyes Dorothy and look at me. It's your doctor—Dr. Sterling."

Dorothy's eyes slowly came open and Dr. Sterling smiled.

"Good, good Dorothy," he said, scribbling on his clipboard.

Lady Une was about to ask a question, but kept quiet. She didn't want to give the doctor any reason to eject her.

"This first test is the Glasgow Coma Score. As you've just witnessed, Dorothy has opened her eyes in response to a verbal command. However, since her eyes were already open, she is showing signs of opening her eyes on her own spontaneously. She's scored 4 out of 4."

Une put a hand to her lips and smiled with tears in her eyes, glancing at Mariemaia excitedly. Mariemaia smiled back up at her; her face was the calm visage of a woman and not a little girl not yet convinced, but happy so far.

"Dorothy, I'm going to cause you a bit of discomfort now. This is all done to test how well you are now, okay Miss Catalonia?"

"I'm going to press gently on your side Dorothy, where your broken ribs are." With that, Dr. Sterling slowly reached forward, allowing her to watch his movements.

Une almost stood up to shout at him to stop, asking why he couldn't choose a spot less painful, but Mariemaia this time squeezed her hand softly, frowning as she watched the doctor.

Immediately as he pressed his hand into the bandages at her side Dorothy cried out and jerked away from his hand.

"Dorothy, I know that hurt and I'm sorry. But I had to do it. Now Dorothy, can you tell me where that hurt? Where was my hand just now?"

Dorothy's face, usually devoid of emotion, was filled with a look of hurt, like a child who had her toy taken away from her. She was still pulled away from the doctor and looked at him in confusion.

He repeated his question and pointed to her right side. "Was it there Dorothy? Is that where it hurt?"

Dorothy looked as if she were about to answer then soon her hands just simply fell back to her sides. She slowly seemed to be collapsing back into the pillows, a look of complete lassitude coming over her once again.

"Dr. Sterling…is Dorothy still affected by her tranquilizer? Pain medication?" Mariemaia frowned, feeling Dorothy was being tested unfairly.

Dr. Sterling did not answer her and instead scribbled on his clipboard.

"Hey, Dr. Sterling, my daughter asked a question and—"

"I know she did," Dr. Sterling replied coldly. "May I please concentrate on my patient or will I have to have my nurse ask you to leave?"

Une looked as if she were about to speak, but Mariemaia looked up at her pleadingly. "It's alright," she whispered. Une sat back, a silent look of fury on her face.

"That was testing her best motor response. She still flexes away from pain, but cannot quite localize it. Her score is still 4 out of 6."

Lady Une scowled, wanting to mention that Dorothy had attempted to "localize her pain" but some damn drug knocked her out.

"Okay Dorothy. This is your last test on the Glasgow scale. This is testing your verbal response."

Dorothy looked back at him in a calm daze. Dr. Sterling smiled almost connivingly back at her, his face hidden from the two women.

"Dorothy, I'm going to ask you a simple question and I want you to answer me as best you can. Alright? Okay. What color is your hair Dorothy?"

Dorothy blinked, suddenly rousing from her almost sleepy state. Her lips moved to form the words, but all that came out was a choked sound. She grit her teeth in frustration and looked the doctor in the eyes, almost silently pleading for him to provide her with the word she needed.

Une watched excitedly. "Blond Dorothy! Blond!" she exclaimed without warning then she gasped softly, realizing what she had done.

"Bla..Bla-ond," Dorothy said slowly, a look of absolute joy coming across her face.

"Miss Une!" Dr. Sterling shouted, rising to his feet in a fury and turning to give Une of what could be described best as a look of absolute hatred.

"I thought I told you not to _talk_! I will _not _count that response! I refuse! Miss Katherine! Escort these two out of here, RIGHT NOW!"

"But Dr. Sterling! She only looked to be supplied with the word! She spoke! She spoke damn it!" Une protested heatedly.

"To _you_ and not to_ me_!" he shouted.

Dorothy was looking at him and Une and Mariemaia with wide eyes, confusion and fear written all over her face.

"You're scaring her! You stupid monster! You're _scaring_ her!" Mariemaia cried out, staring back at Dorothy. She broke away from Une's side and wheeled herself to the opposite side of the hospital bed from Dr. Sterling.

She took Dorothy's arm by the wrist, remembering her broken hand. She lay her hand gently against her cheek, the tears now spilling freely from her eyes.

Dorothy looked down at Mariemaia with the smallest look of confusion before the most beautiful smile came to her face. It was like an infant's, totally devoid of any other notion than to depict her absolute joy.

Mariemaia laughed and shouted, "Dorothy!"

"Marie—Marie—"

"GET AWAY FROM THE PATIENT!" Dr. Sterling shouted, overcoming his shock.

"She spoke!" Une yelled, the tears flowing freely from her eyes. "She remembers you Mariemaia! She remembers! Dorothy! Dorothy it's me Une!"

Dorothy broke her gaze from Mariemaia's and looked up to smile at Une.

Her lips seemed about to form her name also but Dr. Sterling began shouting for his nurses and buzzed security, and whether Dorothy spoke again or not was lost in the noise.

Dr. Cadan came into the room, his face momentarily dark with anger but quickly a look of perfect calm cam to him once again. Several nurses filed in behind him and too soon security entered the small room.

"What's going on in here Dr. Sterling?"

"These two women interfered in the testing! _Interfered in the testing_!" Dr. Sterling continued to yell, his face red with anger. Une glared at him, seeing him as being more of a spoiled child than a doctor at that moment. She just waited for the old man to begin jumping up and down to finally achieve a real tantrum.

"Quiet down Dr. Sterling, you're scaring the patient," Dr. Cadan said tranquilly, his eyes looking past Cadan to the child and Dorothy.

Mariemaia had been speaking to Dorothy urgently. Throughout the melee, Dorothy's eyes had been on Mariemaia's as she struggled to comprehend her.

"Away from the patient please miss," Dr. Cadan said smoothly, quickly moving forward to pick up the red-haired girl and firmly place Mariemaia in the hands of security.

"Let me go! Let me go! She's understanding!" Mariemaia shouted, writhing as the large security guard wrapped her small body in a vice grip.

"Let my daughter go," Lady Une said icily, daring the other security guard to touch her. She forcefully took Mariemaia from the guard and as she was placing her back in her chair she heard more commotion outside the door.

Heero ran right into the room and soon the rest of Dorothy's friends arrived in the room followed by more security and nurses.

"I'm sorry! We tried to stop them Dr. Cadan! But that one in the front there especially was attacking security—" a flustered young nurse began.

"Une, what's wrong?" Heero asked calmly, and security stood back, unsure what to do. They had already seen the chaos this one had left in his wake upon anyone who dared get in his way, along with the other two men in the room.

"Yeah, what's going on here?" Duo asked, looking around with utter confusion, pretending he had not just kicked and elbowed two men into unconsciousness.

"Lay one hand on me and lose it," Wufei warned, giving every guard the fiercest look of detest. He himself had done his own amount of damage and the guards heeded his warning.

Dorothy looked up at her old friends, and she blinked, looking to form more words on her lips.

"Dorothy?" Sally and Hilde asked, pushing past everyone and going to her side.

"This is an unspeakable breech of—!" Dr. Sterling began angrily again.

"I'll have to ask all of you to step away from the patient," a gruff male voice interrupted. Everyone looked to the door.

There stood several men, who looked to be more than the normal police officers. In fact, they looked like a cross between storm troopers and FBI agents. Each wielded a large magnum and aimed it at the young group with apathetic looks.

"Gentlemen, there is no need for weapons here," Relena said, glaring daggers at the menacing men. Relena stood to her fullest height and the command in her tone was felt all around the room.

Dr. Sterling and Cadan looked at one another and then Relena, remembering just who she was.

"Put away your weapons gentlemen. But we still need you all to leave. My deepest apologies Vice Foreign Minister," Dr. Cadan said coolly, bowing his head ever so slightly.

Relena looked back at him dispassionately. "Let's go everyone."

Relena turned to look back at Dorothy and smiled at her broadly. "We love you Dorothy. We'll see you soon."

Dorothy returned her smile and for a moment looked like her old self again, but happier. Then disturbingly, the look of blank detachment suddenly came to Dorothy's face once again.

"Dorothy?" Relena gasped, making a moment toward her.

Relena however felt a soft but strong hand on her arm. It was Heero.

Relena looked at her husband with hopeless tears in her eyes but nodded her acquiescence.

"Let's leave everyone, let's go," Relena said softly once again. The six friends moved past the silent nurses and guards.

Without warning Heero punched one guard in the stomach as hard as he could and he promptly fell to the floor.

"Don't ever try and touch my wife," Heero said in monotone.

Wufei swept the other guard who had made the slightest movement of wanting to attack him earlier to the floor easily. He punched him in his solar plexus, knocking the air out of him. The unfortunate guard gasped in pain, not even allowed the opportunity to shout out his agony.

"Weak," Wufei spat and made his way out.

"Wow guys! Awesome punches!" Duo shouted and walked out with a silly smile on his face. Dr. Sterling frowned angrily and as the guards moved to follow the two culprits, Dr. Cadan commandingly put up one hand. The superior officer who had spoken earlier ordered his men to remain where they were.

This had all happened in the span of a few seconds. Before the guards could react anyway the group was already almost out the door. Hilde smirked up at the men on her way past and snuck out her tongue. Duo did the same and one of the men grit his teeth, barely able to control himself.

Noin watched the doctors through the corner of her eye, silent during the entire ordeal. She saw Dr. Cadan whisper quietly into Sterling's ear and turned away before he could catch her looking at him. She waited just outside the door until Sally was safely out with Mariemaia.

The rest of the group was waiting for them down the hall. They gathered in front of the elevator to leave.

All looked to Une's and Mariemaia's faces and saw a look of anger, confusion, and anguish.

"Let's all go out for lunch. We'll talk there," Duo suggested, looking at everyone's distressed expressions, his own face twisted bitterly.

"I agree. Let's." Heero responded and stepped into the elevator once again, leading Relena gently inside with an arm around her shoulders.

"Well that's a first! Heero "I'll Kick Your Ass" Yuy agrees with me!" Duo commented, grinning as he followed the silent man out once again.

"Shut it Maxwell."

* * *

**Storm trooper: **  
A member of the Nazi militia noted for brutality and violence. One who resembles or behaves like a member of the Nazi militia. A member of a force of shock troops.

* * *

Did I ever mentioned I hold a soft spot for Wufei? -huggles her Wufei plushie- So cute! Especially when he scowls!

La la la!** Review!**

Angel of Mirth


	9. Blood Money

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Wing, and I don't own the song or song title "Bed of Roses" by Mindless Self Indulgence.

**AN:** _A bit _disappointed at the feedback, meaning reviews. From the amount of hits I've received, especially on the latest chapter, I should have _at least _had five responses, and that's really selling it short. I know that many people can't be reading the latest chapter twice or skipped seven chapters just to glance at the eighth.

But on a lighter note! I'd like to thank a few people! It may be a bit belated, but there people have stuck with it and of course I thank **everyone** who has stuck with this so far (specifically those who have reviewed) but currently I'd like to thank:

**Shao Jing**! Thanks for your reviews! Even the slightest word is encouraging! Thanks for your suggestion earlier and I'm happy I have read one of your fics. It was great and I can't wait for the next installment.

**f U n N i E b O n E s 2K**! I don't think you understand how much of a legend you are! I remember when you reviewed on this and now on my other fics I felt so honored! You're one of the authors that is the measuring stick for Dorothy/ Quatre stories and when you complimented my story so enthusiastically I thought "Ok now we're getting somewhere!" Though of course I appreciation every review, but you're just too amazing. I'm glad you're writing again! Update soon too!

**darkfairy88**! You really are one of those memorable reviewers that immediately puts a smile on my face. When I read your reviews I thought "If for no one, then for her Mirth-chan! Get on your horse and update!" You write with so much enthusiasm I swear I feel energy for miles away to get my fingers typing to write.

**Duchess D, CrystalSteele, and crystal-gundam**! I REALLY love you three! I just image all three of you in a minature stadium shouting "Go! Go! Go!" at me! You've stuck with this, reviewed the most, and I've totally grown great affection and appreciation for you guys over knowing when even when I don't have one review, I can count on you guys being there waiting no matter what.

* * *

' ' are Thoughts

Italics are Past events

Italics in bold are Song lyrics

* * *

**Bed of Roses**

**Chapter 9: **"Blood Money"

**_"Screw you, the sentiment's the same my friend"_**

* * *

At lunch, eight troubled and livid adults and one fuming child discussed the events of their horrible morning.

"And you know what ticked me off the most?" Une began angrily once again, "Dorothy was completely under the influence of painkillers. She couldn't flick a fly off her face even if it landed right between her eyes she was so out of it. _And yet he tested her_!"

"This all seems to be methodically planned," Wufei replied flatly, his arms crossed and his body language still showing his frustration at not having been able to thoroughly beat the arrogance out of those men. (AN: Irony?)

"I agree. We need Quatre here. We need to begin to foil whatever plan they have forming or even learn what the hell it is," Heero added, his eyes looking back at all around with definite determination.

"Let's go home now. Hilde and I need to get some work done today but call us with any news Heero. You should call Quatre and tell him what happened today," Duo suggested, ready to leave the tense atmosphere.

"Une called me and explained my role in this. We can have the papers ready for Hilde within three days or less," Sally said, looking primarily at Heero and sharing an affirming nod with Une.

"Wufei, I'll be over at Une's during that time so we can get our part done as quickly as possible," Sally confessed, looking at Wufei with a silent apology.

Heero nodded in response and looked at Wufei who'd also given Sally a brief nod, his face remaining in its immortal scowl.

"You and I need to perform the mission of kidnap and replacement. You should come over to stay at Relena's and my house a few days so we can plan this sufficiently; gathering equipment—technology and clothing— and mapping out exactly where you will penetrate the building, when, and how in a clearly defined path."

"I agree. I will accept nothing less than flawless precision," Wufei said briefly, suddenly gritting his teeth.

"Even if I have to do it as…as a—"

"As a woman," Sally giggled, smothering a smile behind her hand. Wufei glared at her but soon the others were already bubbling with laughter.

"Wufei, can I apply your makeup? _Pretty please_?" Duo begged, grinning at the scowling pilot.

"NO MAXWELL! AND DON'T EVER ASK ME THAT AGAIN! HOW ABOUT YOU LET ME DO YOUR HAIR?" Wufei yelled, diving at the American's treasured braid.

A few heads turned to look at the group and a brief silence came over the room. They watched as Duo lept out of his chair, laughing, and ran away from a quickly gaining Wufei.

Relena giggled once again. "I think it's time we left."

"I_ knew_ we should have left right away," Hilde grumbled, rolling her eyes. "Might as well go get them," Hilde groaned, rising to her feet.

"I'll help," Noin volunteered and the two women ran after the two maniacs.

"Oh and I'll catch a ride with Duo and Hilde! Don't worry about me Relena!" Noin shouted back over her shoulder.

"I should go help them too. I have to drive that loud mouth home," Sally grumbled also. She got up and jogged off to cut the two men off at the other side of the restaurant. Security was already quickly coming onto the scene.

"Noin was so quiet today. Do you think anything's wrong?" Relena asked Heero anxiously.

"Everything is wrong right now Relena. I'm sure when she's ready to talk she will; or you could just call her later," Heero shrugged.

Relena nodded and took her husband's hand. "Let's get home and call Quatre."

* * *

Dorothy let out a soft cry of protest and tried to pull away from the large needle being injected into her left arm.

The numerous nurses were holding down the protesting woman and legs that had suffered a temporary paralysis were trying to kick away the golden boy despite their injury.

"Sterling get her legs. She'll knock out the needle at this rate. We can't tranq her; it might effect the sample too drastically at this point. She's still wearing off the other one."

Sterling nodded and gripped the thinning woman's legs down, the rough cast on Dorothy's leg forcing him to use his entire upper body.

Dorothy brought her uninjured left leg soundly up to kick Dr. Sterling in the face. He tumbled away for a moment and growled, coming at Dorothy with a menace.

"Stop Sterling! Get a hold of yourself! If you can't hold a half delusional woman's legs down, perhaps I don't need your assistance here," Dr. Cadan glared, already storing his sample in a steel case.

Dorothy glared at Sterling and Sterling coldly returned her look. He turned away and looked at Cadan.

"I'm sorry Cadan. Nurses, you can let her go now."

As the nurses let her go, Dorothy tensed for a moment, expecting more trouble before finally settling herself back onto the hospital pillows. She continued to scan her surroundings silently and broodingly.

Dr. Cadan watched her for a moment before looking at Sterling. "This needs to be done now. Those stupid kids are getting way too involved. We won't be performing any tests for a few days and the nurses can attend to her for now while we…take care of more pressing matters."

Sterling nodded, his eyes hard and calculating. "I'm glad. I really hate all them, all of them!—right down to that Relena Peacecraft."

"We'll be rid of them soon enough my dear colleague. Now let's go. Nurses, you can drug her if you like. We'll see you all in a few days. Sterling I need to make a call. Please inform the nurses of the rest of their orders and then come and join me," Dr. Cadan commanded before leaving the hospital room without a second thought.

* * *

"Hello? Trowa, I've been wondering where you were. What have you been up to?" Heero asked, looking at the green-eyed pilot through his vid phone.

"Doing some research. I spoke to Quatre about what's definite so far. So who is doing the disguise? Wufei or you?"

"Wufei. He's coming over for a few days to draw up our plan with me. What kind of research have you been doing?" Heero asked further.

"Well I'd like to discuss that in person for security reasons."

Heero nodded. "I understand completely. Did you…?"

"Yes; it's virtually invisible in the door crack in your back door. You should be able to slide it out with a knife."

"Alright. I'll see you later then...and anyone else who's coming." Heero hung up. Relena had been leaning in the doorway casually and finally spoke from her vantage point.

"I never even realized I haven't seen Trowa in a while. How was he and when are you leaving?" Relena asked without wasting time.

"He looks fine. And as soon as I find out," Heero answered, swiftly going to the couple's backdoor.

Relena followed him and watched as he kneeled and knocked out a piece of paper in the door space.

"What's that?" Relena questioned again.

Heero smothered his annoyance for a moment and answered. "Directions. I'll be leaving at 7 pm for Trowa's. That's two hours from now. I'm assuming Quatre will be there also and perhaps Sally or Une."

Relena nodded. "Should I wait up for you?"

"No. I'll be fine," Heero answered, standing up to unexpectedly glide his hand lightly over Relena's honey-blond tresses.

Relena closed her eyes, smiling at his touch. "Alright. I won't. Well I'll try," Relena smiled and Heero smiled back ever so softly.

"I'm not going to call Quatre just yet. I'll tell him everything at the meeting tonight, unless he calls. Trowa is cluing us in on some research he has been performing for a while."

Relena nodded again, her gaze suddenly hardening with determination. "Anything to get Dorothy out of that hospital and away from those manipulative doctors."

"I know. I agree," Heero replied neutrally, continuing to stroke her hair. "I'm going to go change. I'll eat dinner with you before I leave."

"Well…since we both have time to kill," Relena began slowly, wrapping her arms around his waist, "how about we waste it together?"

* * *

Milliardo had tried calling Relena to ask about her visit today but she wasn't picking up and neither was Heero.

'And that can only mean one thing,' Milliardo scowled slightly, still not fully warmed up to a certain Heero Yuy, _husband_ to his only sister.

"It would be strange calling anyone else," Milliardo commented, thinking aloud.

"Well I could call Noin…I need to apologize to her anyway," he sighed.

Before he could change his mind Milliardo dialed the number of the woman who had believed in him many times when he didn't believe in himself.

Before he was really ready, Noin picked up the phone. "Hello? Oh…Zechs!" Noin cried out in surprise, looking down at the love of her life through her vid-phone.

She felt her face color with embarrassment. She wished she could just sink through the floor right there and then.

"Hello Noin. I'm sorry about my behavior earlier. I'm sorry if I hurt you."

Noin blinked at first, his apology taking its time to register in her brain. For some reason she wanted to yell at him, but she decided she'd just play it cool.

'Does he really think another I'm-sorry-for-the-trouble-Noin type response is going to fix everything? Well that's Zechs for you…overtly dramatic or as cool as cucumber. Either way, you're left _a little_ ticked off.'

"So why did you really call Zechs?" Noin asked, keeping her expression impassive.

"Do you…forgive me Noin?" Zechs pressed, not satisfied to leave things as they were.

Noin felt herself sigh. 'Well when you say it like that…'

"Yes, yes you're forgiven. Now what's wrong? That couldn't have been all you called for. You should have come over then if it was."

"No…you're right; it's not all I called for. How was the visit with Dorothy today?"

Noin pursed her lips ever so slightly before answering. "Well…it's a long story."

"It's alright. I have time," Zechs replied easily. Noin watched as he sat back into his couch, folding his beautiful fingers right in front of his model-perfect features. Within moments, Noin had noted the impossible blue of his eyes, every hair in the golden halo of hair on his head, and the pink of his oh-so-kissable lips.

'If you only knew how much pain and pleasure you cause me Zechs…'

"Well at first the doctors would not let us in. They made up this story again about us not being allowed inside to visit or anyone for that matter being allowed to watch them perform the cognitive tests, etc."

"Well the Sterling guy said that only family would be allowed inside. So, Mariemaia went in with Une because he tried to create an age limitation for family too."

"The procedure was completely unfair. Dorothy was under the influence of tranquilizers they pumped into her for who knows how long and I believe it was just another method of keeping her there longer."

"Apparently she was talking, picking up on names and objects and Une accidentily assisted her. Dr. Sterling was infuriated to no end. To make a long story short, they brought in these unusual guardsmen, a cross between storm troopers and special services agents, and by the time we arrived there, it was a huge uproar."

"Heero and Wufei landed a few good hits however, including Duo, and we left for lunch afterwards to talk. They have a plan going too to get to the bottom of this."

"A plan?" Zechs asked in disbelief. "How come I was never informed?"

"I don't really know the details either Zechs. I intend on talking to Sally and Une tonight."

"Well I'll have to join you then. When will you be over there?"

"Well it's about 5 now…perhaps 6:30?" Noin replied noncommittally.

"Alright. I'll see you then." With that, the Peacecraft prince hung up.

'Is that where your mind's been Zechs...and your heart? Always on Dorothy?' Noin sighed.

* * *

Quatre couldn't believe his ears.

"Stormtroopers! FBI agents! What's going on now? A military operation? Am I back in war?" Quatre groaned, looking at Heero with both surprise and anger.

"I know. We're all irritated. You'll be at that meeting tonight right? We need to have it all done at least within three days time. I have a feeling we're running out of leeway to make mistakes or piss anyone off."

"I agree, I agree. Of course I'll be there. I really hope Trowa has something damaging on those too. Then, we can have them taken into custody by you all at the ESUN."

"You and I think alike. I'd like to do the interrogating," Heero added, narrowing his eyes slightly.

Quatre grinned. "They've messed with the wrong group. Well it's time I left. Sorry I called so close to time."

Heero shrugged. "I wasn't available anyway. Goodbye Quatre." Heero hung up before Quatre could imply one thing like Maxwell.

* * *

Trowa lived comfortably, yet simply, and he, Quatre, Heero, and no one else gathered into the pilot's living room. It contained one L-shaped couch, two free-standing lamps, a few plant decorations and framed pictures, and a coffee table with three carefully placed folders on it.

"Sit down guys and let's all take a folder," Trowa ordered, sitting down and flipping it open to the first page.

"Let's not waste any time. Dr. Cadan's profile is on the first page. Does he seem familiar?" Trowa asked, looking up at their faces.

"I can't say that he does," Quatre said, genuinely perplexed.

Heero frowned, staring at his face. "The more you say I'll see if I recall him from anywhere. Go on."

Trowa nodded. "Kemal Cadan. Age: 31. He came fresh out of a medical school oddly created and funded by Oz. He was hand-picked out of his graduating class and immediately hired onto Oz's medical team."

"He worked closely with a tight-knit group of scientists who Dr. Sterling--whom we will come to soon enough--headed. He of course became good friends with the doctor. This core group of scientists worked for Oz on creating a Zero System their pilots could hopefully use."

"Of course, as we all know, the people who mastered that system were far and wide. Many died or went insane and it seems that our friend Cadan here was given free reign to take these men who had now lost their minds, and freely experiment on them."

"My God! They were human beings not guinea pigs! Wait, you say this is the Oz organization? We need to talk to Noin, Milliardo, Hilde, and Une especially about these experiments what they may know about them," Quatre exclaimed.

Trowa nodded, going on. "I know. I was disgusted by this discovery too. On the next page you can see the kinds of notes he took. The system took forever to hack into to find it, but I got it."

"He says here:

"…as the drugs wear off the pilots become less responsive to the treatment. The drugs need to be administered in steady doses until the men and women create a tolerance and become totally supple to the testing."

"However, I have yet to achieve a plateau or specific number that would be enough to allow the treatment to be effective and not cause the results I've had so far—death."

"I highlighted this section out of its entirety because a lot of it was more of a personal diary. The last thing of importance I was able to discover regarding this is on the next page," Trowa interrupted. "Ok he says here:

"Dr. Sterling too is already giving me greater leeway and even has allowed me to direct _him_. I think soon I will become co-leader of our little group and eventually the ultimate and final administrator; I will accept nothing less, even if I have to use the treatment on them also."

"However, that may be too dangerous. There is someone even above those above us that we see every day. His name is Treize Kushrenada."

"He is admired by many and has the devotion of many men and women. What he has achieved in command on the battlefield, I will achieve in this lab. The Oz faction is crumbling nonetheless anyway."

"I know it may be unsafe to write it here, but the only other person who may see my notes is Sterling, and even then, he takes my word for it that I'm showing him what's important."

"I plan to join Romafeller. Romafeller built this organization and it seems they are in the process of taking it down. I don't care about this Treize Kushrenada and I don't care about this war. I only care about my work."

"Alright, now skipping ahead, this is the final key factor and helps us see a motive," Trowa began, shifting his papers.

"Here, on page five he has by the end of the war joined Romafeller:

"...I know war is over and it is war that made Romafeller rich, but who said all those rich aristocrats wouldn't be willing to throw themselves into some new money making scheme?"

"I will be the one they fund and I will make myself needed. Sterling is with me now and I have his recommendations. There are two men in particular who peak my interest. They have suffered the offense of Oz and were prime members in those warping the ESUN's original purpose of peace to seek military power. And with the "Specials Unit" gone, who wants to stay?"

"That is where Romafeller comes in. These high ranking officials are leaving for Romafeller who greets them with open arms."

"Skipping ahead…" Trowa murmured before reading on.

"No! Damn it! _She_ is ruining everything! Peace? Peace? War will not make me successful in the end, but I can't gain warm bodies to perform my experiments on, my work suffers! Okay, I never thought war would go on forever, but Romafeller could have become the head of ESUN's military operations or something, perfecting security for any dangers in the future."

"I could have been apart of that! Free to work quietly! No, I worked too hard and too long for this."

"I will find a way and Sterling will help me. I can't write in this anymore. There will be new ideas, new people, and new procedures and my work may be discovered. I will remain here, and I will find those who I can align myself with…particularly those two gentlemen…"

"And it ends there," Trowa stopped and looked up into Heero and Quatre's faces.

"We need to talk to Une, Noin, Zechs, and Hilde as soon as possible. We need to find out who those two men are and soon. In fact, there may be more. It's been some time since he's written this, correct?" Heero asked, a hard glint in his eyes.

"Yes. He last wrote a month before Dorothy became head of the Romafeller organization and declared their primary function would be on weapons and base removals from the war, not manufacturing," Trowa answered.

"Yes…and that's when her friendship with Relena became obvious to the public's eye. Remember that article? "Princess of Peace Joins Duchess of Destruction, now a Dove of A New Feather." Horrible play on words, but it got the point across," Quatre shrugged.

"I don't think many of those aristocrats would be interested in charity work which isn't as useful moneymaking wise. I can assume a lot of people under Dorothy's rule were and are none too happy, " Quatre concluded.

"And that's where we come in. We find out who those people are and take care of them," Heero said expressionlessly, rising to his feet.

"Wait Heero. I have a little bit on Sterling here, and then you can return home to your wife," Trowa said calmly, watching Heero as he reluctantly sat back down. Heero was itching to be back on his laptop and start his plan.

"Alright, there are only a few things on Sterling you all need to know about," Trowa stated and then began once again.

"Branhard Sterling. Age: 47. He sought out Oz himself after medical school, completing his license to practice as a neurosurgeon within seven years at age 27. He worked in Oz's emergency unit for six years before requesting a chance to work in the lab."

"He worked there for another six years and worked his way up onto being the director of the same special team Cadan would come to join. He headed the group until he left Oz after three years and has been with Romafeller for almost five now."

"He came with great influence and was also taken in with open arms. He immediately became instrumental in Romafeller's program to create a different use for mobile dolls."

"When Dorothy came to head the organization, she ordered many of the Mobile Dolls sent to the junkyard to be used for scrap metal; at least that's what I gathered from what he wrote. He says here:

"That woman has destroyed my livelihood! What am I going to do now? She wants the remaining Dolls to be used to help remove large amounts of explosives on different colonies at one time. Who cares about that?"

"I think she wants to have Dr. Cadan and myself go and join the tedious lifestyle of the typical surgeon, attending to the disgusting masses in some city hospital. I'll never do that. I don't care to research on pre-discovered diseases and help worthless brains. I care to continue the work Cadan and I began. It can still be used and I know a few who would be interested in using it…"

"Alright, that's the important stuff," Trowa stopped again. "They both have a motive. In short, they blame Dorothy for ruining their plans as researchers doing basically dirty science."

"Now, we know we can't have those two working on Dorothy any longer. I believe with Relena's help we can have Dorothy moved to a different hospital. We just need Dorothy to sign the papers since there's no other way of consent really, and we can't leave it to their vindictive discretion."

"I agree! We need to get her out of there as soon as possible. Who knows what she's suffered already," Quatre said sadly, and he could see his friends shared his sentiments.

"I don't think they will kill her," Heero said suddenly and Trowa and Quatre looked at him expectantly.

"They couldn't kill her. She's too famous. They want to do something else. It could have something to do with their treatments, but I doubt it. They were using it on soldiers. But at the same time, they have been pumping her full of drugs."

"We need to find out what that experiment is. Wufei and I will do it the night of the plan. What do you say to us working all night and doing it tomorrow evening, a day early?" Heero suggested.

"I'm sure Sally and Une can be done. Une is as quick as lightning and Sally is extremely organized. They're probably halfway done creating IDs and a profile now," Quatre said with confidence.

"Good. And Heero, I'm helping. You two must remember you are performing a kidnapping. I want to discuss this with Hilde so she can get a hold of those papers. I will be there to cause a second distraction; a surprise visit if you will," Trowa said.

"What about the doctors?" Quatre asked.

"Yes, what about them? You take care of that Quatre. Call them in for tea or something. We have other things to do," Heero ordered and stood up.

"But Heero? How?" Quatre demanded.

"You came up with this plan, you can come up with another one. Maybe have them arrested for war crimes with Une's help."

"Thanks for your work Trowa. Everything matters at this point. Goodnight to you two. Knowing Relena, she is probably waiting up for me anyway." And with that, Heero led himself out.

Trowa glanced at Heero then looked at Quatre. "Well if you're really stuck for an idea--call me. You can stay here for the night if you like, but I'll be on the computer for the evening seeing what else I can discover."

"I can't stay. I still have to go into work tomorrow. I'll call if I need to. Thanks Trowa. You really did a great job and I didn't even have to ask," Quatre complimented him, smiling gratefully.

Trowa nodded. "Get some sleep. Busy day tomorrow."

* * *

**Kemal: **Highest honor

**Branhard:** Bold raven

* * *

Uh oh, the storm clouds of chaos are rumbling! _Some_ questions have been answered, ne? There's still _more_ mysteries about however. Well, next chapter should be some true blue mission impossible action...oh with some personal dramas on the side. Don't make me sad anymore! Please **review!**

_Angel of Mirth _


	10. Mission Ignition

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Wing, and I don't own the song or song title "Bed of Roses" by Mindless Self Indulgence. Oh but this "Rick" is all mine -evil grin-.

**AN: **Okay I was totally worried about screwing up this chapter, which probably attributed to the time it took to right. I feel there's a lot of expectancy with this chapter. Yes, yes I know; your best is good enough. But! Me being me can't take that, but you know what after listening to some speed metal I felt I could do this hehe.

Yahoo! So many people to thank this time!

** Duchess D**! I'm happy I could count on you being the first reviewer to my newest chapter! It was good irony. Thank you so much for the incredible, incredible praise and kind words. I really can't say anything that would suffice. I hope I am NEVER one of those "pretentious "artists" "! All my fans keep me grounded and humble, because where would I be without you guys? Motivation, encouragement, everything. It keeps my creativity up to par. I'm happy you're also reading "If It Makes You Happy"! I'm more than pleased that it has been enjoyed by so many so far just as much as this has if not more. Wufei looks cute in anything -evil grin- but I really was mean to him this time.

**baby-girl**! It's always such a treat to see new readers! THANK YOU! You know I was so down for a while from the reviews deal and then when I saw Duchess D's review and then yours...I was totally beside myself. I must say your accolades have been among the BEST I have EVER received. Honestly. When I read it I felt like I could do anything and write anything and if I just had a handful of readers like you, what does it really matter after all? Numbers mean nothing if I've even affected one person like you. Thank you so much. You made me laugh too, it was great.

**L.A. UNE**! Always nice to see a new reviewer, always very nice. Thank you! I hope I can keep it this good throughout.

**mariel4000**! Thank you so much! I got to keep it awesome! I'm happy you've decided to come along and read this! Love new readers!

**darkfairy88**! I was so scared to not be able to have the plan formulate how I wanted it to. And there's more to come! Thank you, I hope that this can only get better.

* * *

' ' are Thoughts

Italics are Past events

Italics in bold are Song lyrics

* * *

**Bed of Roses**

**Chapter 10: **"Mission Ignition"

**_"Screw you, the sentiment's the same it always was"

* * *

_**"We'd stayed up all night, but we got it done Heero," Sally grinned wearily as she handed Heero a crisp brown folder.

"Yes, it's all there. I'd still check it over of course, but you can rest assured I personally went over everything three times along with a reluctant Sally," Une grinned too, eyeing Sally teasingly. She herself had an air of fatigue about her but both women looked very pleased with their work.

Heero shook both their hands firmly and gave them a thankful nod. "Great work. I knew I could count on you two. I apologize again for the short notice."

Une waved him off. "I don't mind, not one bit. I'm actually pretty much relieved this whole thing will be going down sooner than we planned. Uh, however, I do have a little disconcerting news. Milliardo came over with Noin last night demanding answers."

Heero frowned. "And what did you tell him?"

"Well I told him everything of course. Why shouldn't I?" Sally shrugged, answering for Une.

"Maybe because he's the one that put Dorothy in there in the first place?" Heero replied impatiently, his scowl only deepening.

"And I bet now he wants to come along and disrupt everything," Heero added, his displeasure at the thought clear in his voice.

"Well Heero, Milliardo has a pretty hefty military background himself. And we all know he had his own personal operation of covert--remember the mask? I think if he joined you tonight it wouldn't be a bad addition," Une shrugged.

"And also, I mean he was angry, but rightfully so. We all assumed he was too emotionally unstable for anything, but aren't we all emotionally strained right now? I believe his determination to get Dorothy back to her old self again can be chalked up with yours and Quatre's. We've unfairly kept a fellow friend in the dark," Une stated finally.

Heero grit his teeth in agitation. "By why now of all times do we have to cater to Milliardo's "emotional state" as if his time of the month has finally rolled around? Well I don't have time for it."

At that point, Wufei walked into the room after using the bathroom. He looked at everyone's faces and scowled slightly in confusion.

"What's going on here? Why does it look like everyone has a bad taste in their mouth? Ah Heero, is that the information I have to use in the switch?"

Everyone turned to look at Wufei. Sally grinned and ran over to Wufei, tackling him into a hug. Heero waited before his answer because Wufei was now screaming for Sally to unhand him and there was no way Wufei would hear him at this point.

Une put a hand to her mouth and covered up a smile. Heero crossed his arms and waited.

"Can't you see we're busy right now woman! Get off of me! Off! OFF!" Wufei yelled, squirming out of her grasp and lifting her off of him.

Sally giggled and grinned, finally relenting and standing up on her own two feet. "Oh Wufei dear, I missed you."

"I'm not sure if I share that sentiment yet," Wufei spat with some exasperation, rising to his feet too and dusting off imaginary dirt.

Sally grinned with her hands on her hips and in one last act of mischief leapt forward and kissed Wufei right on the cheek. She jumped away less than a moment later and ran off laughing to the kitchen. "I'll be looking for Relena! I'm hungry!"

Wufei stood there with a shocked and peeved expression on his face, his mouth wide open and his body disturbingly rigid and emotionless.

Heero shook his head and walked over to him, tapping the folder on his forehead. Une giggled and walked off to help Sally wake up Relena at the early hour of 7:30 am.

"WOMEN! WHAT IN THE HEAVENLY HEAVENS IS WRONG WITH THEM! THEY CAN'T KEEP THEIR HANDS TO THEMSELVES NOR CAN THEY KEEP THEIR MOUTHS SHUT. WHY IS IT MEN WERE DOOMED TO THIS TOR—" Wufei screamed at the top of his lungs as Heero jarred him out of his immobility.

"Shut up Wufei and look these over. These are the documents; you check them over and call Hilde to get her over here. Please beg her not to bring Maxwell but who really knows if she can keep that ball of insanity from coming," Heero sighed, successfully having interrupted Wufei's rant. He walked off to the study for his laptop.

Wufei pursed his lips in irritation and spun on his heel. He stalked off after Heero mumbling profanities in Chinese.

"Where's the phone! And I will not be reduced to begging those estrogen-filled maniacs to control their infuriating husbands who are no better than trained monkeys at a circus!" Wufei yelled after Heero.

"Hello Wufei. Good morning to you too," Relena grinned as she sleepily walked down the stairs followed by a grinning Sally and a smirking Une.

Wufei glanced at them, stopping in his pursuit. He refused to look at either Sally or Une and only kept his eyes on Relena. "Where is the phone? And no it hasn't been a good morning," Wufei frowned.

"There's one just outside of the study and I hope you'll stay for breakfast," Relena smiled as all three of them walked past him. Wufei had already begun to stalk after Heero, his ears filled with the giggling of the three girls. He swore he heard someone blow him a kiss.

* * *

"I'm faxing over the information on the nurses now. I've singled out the nurse you need to replace. She's directly involved in the transportation of Dorothy's files for the doctors and delivers her the "medicine. She's just one of three, but she resembles Wufei the most with dark eyes and hair. I think she may be Chinese as well, but I'm not sure," Trowa stated, talking to Heero over a vid-phone from his house.

Heero nodded. "Thank you Trowa. We'll look this over immediately."

"Have you finished mapping out the hospital and planned an entry and escape route? I'd be interested in knowing both," Trowa asked.

"Yes actually; we completed that last night. I'll wire you the information into your hard drive so you can pull it all up yourself. It's a three dimensional image and should be very helpful. By the way, did you know that Milliardo has now been fully informed of everything and I even have a feeling he'll be making an unwanted appearance tonight?" Heero grimaced.

"Yes actually. He called Quatre and he has been informed of that too. Not everything, but enough to know when and where. To be honest, it shouldn't be that much of a problem unless…" Trowa trailed off.

"Unless what?" Heero asked, still looking very unhappy.

"Unless you two can't keep your hands to yourselves and your comments as well, successfully avoiding unnecessary commotion," Trowa replied, raising one visible eyebrow.

Heero narrowed his eyes slightly. "I can keep my emotions in check. I would be worried about Peacecraft. However, I have been forced to work alongside people I don't like and I guess I can do it again."

Trowa's mouth formed into the softest of smiles, thinking Heero might have been hinting at the braided "baka" as he affectionately called him.

"Good. I'll be counting on you to do that. I'll get back to you on what Quatre says about what Milliardo is doing. I'd only concentrate on organizing that data and getting Wufei ready for now," Trowa offered.

"Alright. Great. Signing off," Heero replied, and left still looking a little peeved.

Trowa shook his head and looked up at his clock. "Only 9 a.m...hmm. Well Quatre should be up. Time for another call."

Trowa dialed in the familiar number and within a couple rings his blond comrade's face appeared on his vid-phone.

"Good morning Trowa. How are you?" Quatre greeted him, a worn-out smile upon his face but still as pleasant as always.

Trowa felt the smallest hint of amusement at the stark difference between speaking to Quatre and speaking to Heero.

"I'm fine Quatre and I hope you are too. So, thought up a plan to get rid of the doctors yet? Or any use for Milliardo?" Trowa asked immediately, not one to beat around the bush as usual.

"Yes and yes actually," Quatre smiled happily, looking very pleased with himself.

"I decided that the doctors will be taken aside to speak with some ESUN officers on some "suspicious activities." Of course they'll act confused, and they should be. However, it's our job to have them say something that will hold enough water to have them be held in custody for a few days. Once that happens, we can have reasonable cause to transport Dorothy out of such a shady environment; one for her image, two for safety reasons. It shouldn't be very hard to prove," Quatre grinned.

"Milliardo will be wearing a wire and he will be one of officers. He has been seen the least and I doubt he'd have much trouble in altering his appearance. In fact, he told me he hasn't shaved in a while anyway and by this morning he says he should look pretty different, even to Relena."

Trowa nodded, taking it all in gradually. "So, should I be one of these officers too just to make sure a certain former prince doesn't blow his top?"

Quatre grinned again. "Nope, it will not be necessary. I thought it was pretty odd that Noin hadn't volunteered herself for anything so I asked her if she'd like to be one of the interrogating officers. Since she's of such high rank along with Milliardo, they will have ample…liberties. However, Noin's cool and calm personality will be able to keep the Lighting Prince settled down no matter what it takes."

"Good, because I had something else in mind that I wanted to do…a side mission if you will," Trowa added before changing the direction of conversation once again.

"Do you think we'll really be able to get them to say anything incriminating enough?" Trowa asked with the smallest hint of skepticism in his voice.

"Yes. Maybe not Dr. Cadan, but definitely that Dr. Sterling. Did you see that guy that day? Totally out of control; he'll slip up, Cadan will reprimand him, but it'll be much too late."

"I agree. Good work Quatre. We can always count on you. One more question though, what will you be doing?" Trowa asked, this time with obvious curiosity.

"I'll be in the office all day of course. I'll be going over to Relena's today to do some last minute going-overs with Heero in person. But, to be honest, I don't know yet. I might just bury myself in my work to be available to the office to you know," he sighed, "keep up appearances."

"Relena will be doing the same. I might just tell the office to call me at her office so I can go over her house and stay with her. Heero would probably prefer that anyway."

"It's unfortunate you can't be there tonight, but perhaps it's best," Trowa said, hinting at Quatre's emotional state also, and Quatre nodded in agreement, catching his meaning.

"I'll see you around Quatre. I have some planning to do also. What I do depends all on timing," Trowa stated, hanging up.

"Yes, later Trowa," Quatre replied to his now dark screen. Quatre sighed once again and returned to his paperwork.

'I hope I planned this as well as I think I have.'

* * *

"We're here. Maxwell don't talk. Wufei, Trowa will be doing a last minute check over your communication equipment, and uh, Hilde you can check how he looks. I'll be setting up my equipment. Zechs, you know what to do. What Quatre and you spoke about is all in your hands now. Noin, you too," Heero stated with calm efficiency.

"Oh yes, and one more thing—Maxwell **don't** talk."

Everyone nodded and Wufei scowled, saying nothing and getting out of the dark and conspicuous vehicle so he could be properly "looked over." It was 9 o'clock p.m. and mission time.

"I understand completely Heero. Shall we?" Noin asked, pointedly looking at Milliardo. He nodded, saying nothing to Heero and exiting the vehicle after the other three. Duo immediately bounded up beside Heero.

"Well, thank god you have a sensor on Hilde. The other screen is mine right? I get to watch the movie too?" Duo grinned, looking around for the other laptop.

Heero growled softly. "I thought I told you not to talk. Yes, and yes. This isn't a movie either. This is a highly sensitive operation and if you bump me once and screw up my concentration, so help me God I will—"

Duo yawned, interrupting him. "I know, I know Duke Nukem. Don't get all commando on me. I've done quite a few missions myself if you haven't forgotten. Now I'll be right here on your right and you have the left side aaaall to yourself," Duo said, speaking to Heero like he was a child.

Heero scowled. "Yes, whatever. I have a gun on me Maxwell and if I need to shoot you to save this mission, I'll do it."

Duo grinned. "I know. You would wouldn't you?"

As the two war buddies argued inside, Wufei, Trowa and Hilde stood outside their dark colored van under the deep shadows of the nearby grove of the hospital.

Wufei stood there with his arms crossed and an unhappy frown. Hilde grinned, placing a hand on her chin and tapping her foot in mock thought as Trowa busily moved around Wufei double-checking his equipment.

"Hmm, I don't know, that mascara doesn't quite do it for you Wu—" Hilde began, barely smothering a chuckle.

"Woman, must you be as annoying as your primate? Just tell me if my chest is on straight and my nether regions are not showing and I'll be fine," Wufei interjected with aggravation.

"Okay," Hilde agreed simply, a Cheshire cat grin still clearly on her face. She slowly walked around Wufei this time, seriously examining him the second time around.

"Alright. You're fine. You look good actually," Hilde smiled. "Not **quite** me, but good enough."

Wufei actually _did _look good. They'd all grown quite a lot since the war, but Wufei had only grown nine inches more to stop at 5' 10" from about 5' 1" before. All the pilots had been roughly the same height before, but nonetheless, Wufei had grown the least (but to his credit and his private satisfaction, he was taller than Sally by one inch).

It was actually a good thing this time because Hilde was not very tall herself—5' 3". She was wearing heels tonight, bringing her height to a grand total of 5'6". It was alright though; the nurse she would be replacing wore heels and only came to roughly the same height also.

Wufei's small stature helped him assimilate more to the female he was to imitate and diverted from his height difference. This was all going to be done at night anyhow, so it didn't matter much.

Relena and Sally had not been allowed to touch Wufei's hair (to their disappoint), but his hair was already enviously straight and gorgeous. Just for tonight, he had let it out of its ponytail. Hilde actually felt like she had a small crush forming for the normally unapproachable young man, but his other feminine additions kind of interfered with Hilde forming a good image of him in her mind.

His hair framed his heart-shaped face perfectly, softening his chiseled, aristocratic features. Relena had applied a faint, pink lip gloss (unscented by Wufei's request) and Sally had done the daunting task of his eye make-up.

She had delighted in bringing out his eyes, applying a thicker line of mascara on his top eyelids and slightly extending the line right outside of his eye. She'd done a soft shimmer of silver eye shadow around his eyes, and a clear glittery eye shadow further off towards his temples.

They'd applied the faintest, slightly rosy and peach blush to his cheeks and admired their handiwork afterwards. Wufei had interrupted their daydream and told them to hurry up and finish with the rest of him.

They fitted him with a pair of C-cups to Wufei's silent anger, and the nurse's outfit that ended up being a bit fitted--they swore it must have shrunk in the wash.

After a thirty minute battle, they'd convinced Wufei to wear at least knee-highs for stockings and it was an understated flesh color once again. On his feet he had on black, one-inch heels, and a pair of clip on, blue studded earrings and a few silver bangles to complete the outfit.

To match the other nurse's eyes, they fitted him with dark blue contacts without a prescription. He had refused to match his posterior to the other nurse's as they'd tried to force a fake bottom onto him also. He said it wasn't a fashion show—it was an undercover mission for crying out loud.

"You know, keep that scowl. You kind of got the model look down pat," Hilde giggled, giving him a wink turning around and tapping on the van door. It immediately opened and Duo poked his head out.

"How do I look Duo?" Hilde asked this time, only trusting her long time boyfriend to give her the most thorough look over.

Duo climbed out the car and pulled her into his arms. He nuzzle his lips into her hair, "You look so adorable. I could just eat you up."

Hilde chuckled quietly, gently breaking their hug. "My hair Duo. Now you have to stand back and look at me," she ordered, moving a few feet a way and turning slowly.

Duo was taking his sweet time to look over Hilde. Heero shoved him to the side and gave Hilde a good once over, tired of their little antics.

"You look fine. Now let's go people," Heero ordered gruffly, pulling Duo back in by the shirt and securely shutting the van door.

Trowa nodded at them both. "You both look fine. You did a good job of imitating that nurse. Wufei goes in first, then you'll be receiving the order of when to go in next Hilde via the small mic fitted right inside of your ear."

"Heero will be tracking Wufei and Duo will be tracking you Hilde. Noin and Milliardo have already gone inside to meet the doctors. I'm off to do my own thing. Good luck," Trowa ended finally, and slipped off into the night quietly.

Wufei gave one affirming nod to Hilde and moved off towards the hospital. His natural grace helped him quickly adjust to the heels and he was doing a reasonable good job of moving off quickly.

As Wufei took the front entrance, Hilde moved off to go through the emergency entrance reading "Ambulance Entrance Only."

* * *

"Hello. Are Dr. Cadan and Dr. Sterling up in room 510 this evening?" Noin politely asked the woman at the desk of the hospital entrance.

She had her bangs clipped back and had a long-haired, dark violet-black wig on, giving her youthful look of a teen. She hadn't put any contacts in but she looked drastically different all the same. She was dressed in a dark purple Preventer uniform and exuded authority nonetheless.

"Hmm, let me check…" she said slowly, typing in to see if the doctors had clocked out.

"Actually, they are both gone for the evening and they will not be here for three days. I'm sorry," she replied apologetically.

"That's alright. We'll just be—" Noin smiled, getting ready to turn away and go back to the van or home but Milliardo politely interrupted.

Milliardo looked different himself, just as the rest of them all did in small ways tonight. He had grown in a beard of medium thickness, and he'd put on unprescribed dark brown contacts. He had his long hair pulled back into a ponytail; he was cross between a hippy and an artist, but his own Preventer uniform of a dark gray still gave him the air of seriousness he needed (AN: Think of Brad Pitt when he had that beard if you want an idea of how Milliardo looks like hehe).

"Well, if he isn't here, may we have a look around? We're here on business actually for the ESUN," Milliardo smiled charmingly.

The desk clerk smiled back and nodded amiably. She was young and would ask no questions. "Sure you can. Here goes two passes. Do you need directions?"

"No, that won't be necessary, thank you," Milliardo replied and was already moving off towards the elevators. Noin gave the woman a quick thank you and quickly followed him.

"Zechs, what do you think you're doing?" Noin whispered anxiously, as they stepped into the elevator to head up to room 510.

"I'm going to get some answers, that's what," he replied shortly.

"For the love of—that's what Trowa and Hilde are doing tonight!" Noin exclaimed.

"They're only gathering paperwork Noin. Wufei is only doing a kidnapping. Duo and Heero are only tracking them. Trowa, I don't know what he's doing, but he's working on his own distraction which I assume is getting any other nurses out of there."

"Now if I time this right, I can go in and get a sample of Dorothy's blood for some of own personal research too," Milliardo nodded with certainty.

"Zechs! You're being foolish! What if she wakes up and blows our cover? What are we going to do then? And since when do you know how to draw blood?" Noin protested.

"It's not that hard Noin. And that's what you're here for—to make sure she doesn't cause a scene," Milliardo replied calmly. Without waiting for an agreement, he walked out the now opening elevator doors to go back to the room he had entered in what seemed to be so long ago.

Noin wanted to argue against his wishes further, but she knew now it was a little too late, and she could only hope for the best.

* * *

Wufei walked into the hospital confidently, keeping a neutral expression on the face. He nodded at the desk clerk who nodded back absentmindedly, knowing that anyone in a nurse uniform obviously was here to work.

As Wufei made his way past the waiting patients in the lobby, he could see a few of the younger men watching him slowly make his way to the elevator. Wufei barely contained his fury and merely pressed the "up' button to wait for the elevator. Unfortunately, it had gone all the way up to the seventh floor with Milliardo and Noin and it would at least be a five minute wait.

Wufei crossed his arms and kept his back to the rest of the room. However he could hear footsteps coming upon him and he readied himself for a battle of ignorance with a dumb kid.

"Hey, my name is Rick. I'm waiting on my younger sister. She's getting stitches for a small wound, nothing major. So you work here?"

Wufei gritted his teeth. 'I don't care about you, or your sister, or talking to a worthless waste of space like you. Of course I work here imbecile, I'm in uniform aren't I?' Wufei thought angrily but kept it to himself, knowing that the less reason he gave for this guy to talk to him, the less of a chance there would be of him ending up mopping the floor with him.

Wufei kept his back to this "Rick" and tapped his foot in agitation. 'Where in the hell is that damn elevator?'

"Well, yeah, of course you work here," Rick laughed, blushing slightly without Wufei's knowledge, "I just wanted to have, you know, just something to talk about. Hey uh, can you hear me?" he asked with slight confusion.

'I usually have a pretty easy time with girls,' Rick thought, genuinely perplexed.

'Come on, come on, get down here, you stupid box of scrap metal,' Wufei thought impatiently, gritting his teeth harder as he did his best to ignore the simpleton.

Rick placed a light hand onto Wufei's shoulder to hopefully get his attention. "I'm sorry, if you're, yah know, deaf or something—"

"My hearing is FINE you nitwit!" Wufei growled angrily, grabbing poor Rick's hand and in one motion pinning his arm behind his back in such a way, that if Wufei chose to, he could easily break his arm with the smallest of movements.

"Now I suggest you walk away right now, or you'll be getting a cast while your sister is getting stitches, and you might even need surgery after I break every bone in your body," Wufei threatened.

Rick's face had gone deathly pale, and he was so frightened he didn't even realize that the beautiful "girl" he thought he had the luck of seeing, had the distinct voice of an angry male. He nodded quickly, and Wufei unhanded him as the elevator doors opened.

Rick scurried back to the lobby, sitting as far away from Wufei as possible. Wufei smirked with satisfaction and high stepped into the elevator in a much better mood.

'Not even this stupid outfit can soften my force.'

* * *

Hilde pushed open the double doors to the emergency entrance and peeked slowly inside. The coast was clear and she sighed with relief.

She quickly moved off to the side, pressing herself to the wall. She patted the small pistol hidden within her uniform with satisfaction.

'This is turning out to be much easier than I thought it would be,' she smirked.

She turned the corner and glanced back, hearing the distinct sound of an ambulance siren, an emergency vehicle no doubt just having pulled up.

'Oh no way am I staying for this!' Hilde thought with slight panic and turned back around and hurrying off around the corner. Unfortunately, it just wasn't her night and she bumped right into another white uniform.

"Thank goodness you're here nurse! We need all the help we can get! Three car pile up! Come on!" a blond haired woman exclaimed happily, grabbing Hilde's arm and dragging her with her back towards the emergency doors.

Three more nurses came up along with two doctors and Hilde couldn't even turn and run if she wanted to.

"I'm actually—I'm on my way to another surgery actually, and—" Hilde protested but she was soon confronted with three stretchers quickening in upon her and the other blond nurse rushing her forward.

"First patient! Twenty-five, male, collapsed lung left side, two broken ribs right side, and one simple broken right leg?!" shouted a female doctor with curly bright red hair, pushing forward past the other nurses.

"Yes! Correct doctor, they're bringing in the next one now," answered one of the EMTs.

"Okay, good, good, bones are already in the splints. Keep him coming down the hall. Dr. Roberts you tube him; one pneumothorax! Okay! So this is the nineteen, female—I got her—open-complex fracture on the left leg, tibia, looks nasty, wow, okay so nurses get ready to follow me into surgery," the female doctor babbled and Hilde could only wait for orders with apprehension.

'Oh how the heck do I get myself into these situations? I feel like Duo,' Hilde inwardly groaned.

"And she has a few superficial wounds, but other than that, she seems fine. Take her up to the orthopedic surgeon. Nurse Nottigan, please accompany that stretcher. And what's your name?" the red-haired nursed asked suddenly, looking at Hilde.

"Me?" Hilde asked in disbelief.

"Yes you," the doctor asked with one eyebrow raised. Luckily the final patient was rushed in at that point and the doctor's attention was elsewhere once again.

"Ah man, neck injury here, is this the one they fear might be temporarily paralyzed?" the doctor questioned another EMT.

"Yep, this is her. Forty-five, female, broken left arm, piece of shrapnel embedded in her abdomen," the female EMT answered.

"Okay! Let's move quickly people! You two! Come with me!" the red-haired doctor ordered, locking eyes with both Hilde and the blond-haired nurse that had originally dragged her into this mess.

Hilde just nodded once and followed the mayhem with no questions asked.

'Maybe I spoke too soon.'

* * *

Trowa had foregone the elevators and ran all seven flights up to room 510. He felt it was better to be safe than sorry and he knew the staircase would be empty.

He had studied the map of the hospital so well, he moved without hesitation down the hall. The room was the first on the left as he came around the corner and Trowa knocked accordingly.

Trowa had actually changed beforehand to none of the others' knowledge. He was now dressed as a minister. He had slicked back his bangs and both of his bright green eyes and his attractive Latin looks were exposed to the world. He looked much younger, and openly honest and sweet. It would work perfectly for his new "occupation."

"Yes, hello—oh my!" the nurse who had been the first to turn them away so long ago cried out in soft surprise as she opened the door.

"I-I didn't know Miss Catalonia would be seeing a minister so late at night. Of course you're here by appointment. Oh did you know Dr. Cadan and Dr. Sterling aren't in however, so if you have any questions—" the nurse babbled unnecessarily.

Trowa inwardly smiled; he didn't have to say a word—this woman was providing all the excuses he needed.

He gently interrupted her, easily falling into character. "That will be fine my child. Are there any other nurses in there with you?" Trowa asked calmly.

"No—well no there is Maria and Sara and Darlia. I'll tell them you're here and we'll go off to our break now. My name is Cadia by the way Father," she whispered, smiling apologetically.

"One moment please," she said, disappearing back into hospital room. Within a few minutes all four women were bustling out the room, giving the sign of the cross to the "minister."

Trowa returned their gesture and gave them a kind smile, watching them quietly until they disappeared from his sight, and still not moving until all he could hear was silence.

"Excellent. That wasn't difficult at all. Religion serves more than one purpose after all," Trowa said softly to himself, pushing in the door as softly as possible.

'Time to get down to business. No more games.'

* * *

Okay, more to come as soon as I can. All of them in sticky situations, tsk tsk! **REVIEW** guys and girls! I worked hard on this and would appreciate it immensely.

_Angel of Mirth _


	11. Weighty Circumstances

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Wing, and I don't own the song or song title "Bed of Roses" by Mindless Self Indulgence. Any little characters thrown in are totally mine (probably for my own evil amusement).

**AN: **I hope my readers can forgive me -sweatdrop- and this chapter is okay.

* * *

' ' are Thoughts

Italics are Past events

Italics in bold are Song lyrics

* * *

**Bed of Roses**

**Chapter 11: **"Weighty Circumstances"

**_"Screw you, the sentiment's the same my friend"_**

**_

* * *

_**

"Everything fine over there with Wufei, Heero?" Duo asked without warning, breaking the silence Heero had ordered him to honor.

"Yes; why?" Heero asked with some annoyance, fiddling with his microphone before his eyes suddenly widened in both alarm and fury.

"_Damn you_ _Zechs Marquise_!" Heero shouted abruptly and Duo turned to him with surprise.

"What? Is that name of a mosquito that bit you just now Heero? What's wrong?" Duo asked him in bewilderment.

"That **idiot**! He—damn it, I've got to go in there now. Duo, I'm leaving you here to monitor both Wufei and Hilde. Good luck," Heero said shortly, and with that he unplugged his micro-mini microphone to make it run on its battery, tore open the van door, and ran out into the pitch-black darkness in a matter of seconds.

Duo stared after him in shock, before something caught his eye on his own monitor. Duo looked from Heero to the monitor frantically.

"Whoa! Wait Heero! Heero you got to hold on! Something funny is happening with Hilde too, but I'm not sure; you've got to look at this! _Heero_!" Duo called after him as quietly as he could several times through the van door before finally giving up and settling back inside.

"Man oh man, what in the hell am I going to do? Hilde is totally going off course, but then again it isn't so bad. I heard the ambulance just pull up so she probably got caught in the mess. I just hope she can get herself out of it."

"Well Duo Maxwell, seems like you're going to be sitting in here for quite some time. At least I know Mr. Straight and Narrow is going to stay on course."

* * *

"She seems to be having trouble breathing. Nurse, bag her please," the red-haired doctor commanded, looking straight into Hilde's face.

Hilde gulped, touching the long black-hair of her wig nervously, but soon the simple term came to her and she inwardly sighed in relief.

"Okay, yes, I will put her on the respirator now!" Hilde exclaimed, quickly dislodging the equipment and putting it over the hyperventilating woman's mouth.

"You don't have to say it, just **do** it nurse," the red-haired doctor muttered, pressing the "open" button for the elevator to rush the stretcher inside.

Hilde silently sighed in relief. Now all she had to do was accompany this woman to surgery—something that would hopefully be fairly trouble-free—and then she could skedaddle.

"Miss? Did you hear me? What is your name again? I don't think we've met and I'm always trapped in this building. I'd like to know who I am working with," the redheaded doctor explained, offering Hilde her hand and breaking the awkward silence of the elevator ride.

Hilde jumped. "Oh, oh sorry. I'm nurse—" and for just moment Hilde found herself racking her brain for the last name of the medical professional she was supposed to be replacing.

"Nurse Han-Granger. Pleased to meet you," Hilde finally remembered and took the doctor's proffered hand, shaking it firmly.

Dr. Sawyer smiled. "The pleasure's all mine. Good work on bagging her. And here we are. Let's move people!"

Hilde felt cold anxiety constrict her chest as all three off them rushed the stretcher towards the OR.

* * *

Wufei's arrival on the 5th floor was fairly uneventful compared to earlier. He narrowed his eyes glanced down to the left and then the right of the long corridor.

'Clear.'

He gingerly stepped out of the elevator then marched confidently onward to room 510. He frowned as he only saw Trowa inside, taking Dorothy off the steadily beeping machinery.

"Is that alright?" Wufei skeptically asked.

"Yes. I double-checked that she had her round of antibiotics for the day," Trowa answered without turning around. "And I will be taking a few things with me of course."

"Where are the nurses?"

Trowa finished his final needle removal and turned to look at Wufei. He smirked briefly before answering.

"Once they saw me, they found it appropriate to leave me be and go on their break. You need to isolate the Han-Granger nurse. Where is Hilde by the way?"

Wufei scowled further. "Don't smirk at me. Your outfit is even more ridiculous than mine."

Trowa smirked harder.

"Anyway, I don't know where that woman is, but her arrival better be on time. I guess she has some time now that I have to find that confounded nurse…" Wufei finished more to himself.

"Alright. Get to it. They can't come back here and find this bed empty before we're all gone."

Wufei sighed, turning on his heel to march out once again.

Trowa turned back to Dorothy and paused for a moment just to examine her. She was paler than usual and uncomfortably thin. Trowa's brow furrowed briefly, hoping the rapid loss in weight was due to her being on a liquid diet and nothing more. Trowa had already examined and taken note of the various liquids being pumped into Dorothy's body for his personal research later.

Trowa carefully bent down and slowly rose with her in his arms. She groaned and mumbled incoherently. Tonight, Trowa was glad they had apparently knocked her out with a hodgepodge of meds.

"Stop right there Barton."

Trowa momentarily tensed, anticipating this.

* * *

Heero rushed through the automatically sliding doors of the front of the hospital building, nearly barreling over a young woman and her son.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" the mother shrieked.

Heero ignored her and merely gritted his teeth in anger. 'Trust that idiot to deviate off course.'

"Sir! **Sir! **You need a guest pass! Where do you think you're going!?" screeched the woman at the desk who had easily let Milliardo and Noin through earlier. He ignored her and slammed his finger onto the "open" button for the elevator repeatedly. When that didn't work within a millisecond, he spun away to race up the stairs, taking them two at a time.

"Security! _Security!_ **Get that man!**" the check-in clerk continued to scream, repeatedly slamming the red button underneath her desk for security.

Heero couldn't hear anything except for the blood rushing in his ears. He was pissed-off and nothing could stop him now. He reached the fifth floor in a minute and was already coming up beside Milliardo and Noin as they stood within the doorway of 510. He half-heard Milliardo commanding Trowa to stop what he was doing.

Heero stopped just paces away from them. "Shut up Zechs. This isn't a part of the plan. Don't screw it up now," he commanded angrily.

"_You_ shut up, Heero. I have something I need to do here that will greatly benefit this operation—the one you tried to keep me out of," Zechs spat back, turning to look at his longtime nemesis with narrowed eyes.

Trowa sighed, crossing his arms and glancing at his watch as the two bickered like children. 'I hope Wufei's pulling it together on his end. _ Where is Hilde_?'

Heero finished stalking over to him and Noin. "We don't have time for your sulkiness. Just say what it is you want to do or get out and stop wasting our time," Heero argued back.

"How about we just all calm down? Okay?" Noin asked with beseeching eyes, sliding between the two men to create some space before the fists started flying.

"I need a blood sample from Dorothy," Zechs said shortly. With that, he turned away and entered the room.

"Where do you think—" Heero started, moving around Noin who was also hurriedly reaching after Zechs'.

"You sir!" a booming voice interrupted and Heero momentarily froze, snapping his head to the threatening call. It was the large voice of 6' 4", rotund man who also happened to be the head of security. Four more security guards were behind him.

"You don't have the right to be in that room without proper documentation!"

"Get what you need. Leave them to me," Heero growled, and with one quick glare at Milliardo and another quick glance at the five guys in blue, Heero wordlessly bolted down the hall.

"Hey! Stop right there!" the leader of security shouted again and raced after Heero with his team behind him. They didn't even notice Zechs and Noin, the latter of which was already closing the double doors of the patient's room.

* * *

A slight expression of annoyance still graced Wufei's features as he headed towards the nurses' dining area around the corner.

A male doctor with a clipboard glanced up as he walked passed, giving Wufei a quick once over.

"Hello, nurse? Do you have a minute? Are you from 510?"

Wufei had continued haughtily past the eyeglass-wearing doctor, but at the mention of the room "510" he stopped without turning around.

"Yes, what of it?" he asked in the best woman's voice he could muster.

The doctor frowned, not used to such terseness from the nurses. He decided to walk over and see just exactly who this was. Once Wufei heard him walk toward him, he heaved an impatient sigh and turned around.

"Yes?" Wufei questioned with his arms crossed and a glower.

"Cadia?" the doctor said with surprise, nearly dropping his clipboard as he reached one hand out toward Wufei. At "Cadia's" expression he quickly returned his hand to his side.

Wufei narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips. "Cadia?"

"Yeah, I'm-I'm sorry about the other night—" the doctor began but Wufei quickly cut him off.

"Is that all or did you actually stop me for something medically related?"

"Oh y-yes, I've been put in charge of watching over the patient in 510, and I just have so many rounds, so I just thought, I'd ask one of the nurses," he said, abruptly stopping to clear his throat as he realized he was rambling, "and find out how she was doing—Ms. Catalonia is it?" he concluded.

Wufei's face darkened. "She's fine, stable, there's no need to stop in Dr.—?" Wufei broke off questioningly.

"Wang…but you know you can call me Edward, Cadia," he admonished in a whisper, half flirting as he smiled with confusion at Wufei—or "Cadia" so he thought.

Wufei huffed and turned around, ready to walk on when his target emerged around the corner; her head was bowed in conversation with one of 510's other nurses.

'Curses!' Wufei bellowed in his head. Thinking quickly, he turned and grabbed the doctor's arm, dragging him into the women's bathroom just in front of them. He didn't need the doctor causing a scene after seeing double.

"What are you doing—" Dr. Wang began with another confused grin, one tinged with interest.

"You know, we can't do that here," he smirked for a second time, speaking in a conspirator's whisper as Wufei swiftly kicked the door shut behind them, pushing Edward back behind.

Wufei ignored him and sidled up to the door, pressing his ear to the cool wood to try and catch anything of interest from the chattering nurses.

Suddenly he felt slim arms begin to snake around his waist. "Cadia—" But Edward was promptly silenced as Wufei first elbowed him in the solar plexus, abruptly knocking the air out of him so he couldn't scream.

Wufei then turned and swiftly punched him across the jaw, putting him out cold. Poor Edward could only let out a wheezing grunt as he head slammed into the tiled wall and he slid down slowly, eyeglasses tumbling off his face and into his lap.

"Fool," Wufei sniffed and quickly stepped back up to the door. The women we're rapidly approaching, but stopped just short of the restroom.

'If I could just separate the two…'

"Maria, I'm just going to go use the bathroom real quick. You go on ahead."

'If the other is Maria, the one coming into the bathroom must be the target,' Wufei surmised and quickly fled into the first stall.

'This is beyond dishonorable,' Wufei grumbled with embarassment.

He was just quick enough, because just after closing the stall door, his target entered the bathroom. He took out a handkerchief soaked in chloroform, crushing it into his fist until he was ready. Wufei had told the others earlier he positively was not going to hit a woman.

"Gray skies are gonna clear up… put on a happy face…" Cadia sang softly, swinging open the door and clicking in her low heels towards the bathroom stalls.

Wufei heard her stop in front of his stall and he scooted back to allow her to open his door with ease. She didn't bother checking if his stall was occupied and casually pushed the door open.

"Take off the gloomy mask of tragedy…"

"Quiet," Wufei said, and dived forward, covering her face with the chemical soaked cloth and hastily shutting her up.

"Wha—" was all Cadia had time for, as Wufei spun her around and hugged her to him, the cloth pressed tightly over her nose and mouth. She soon slumped in his arms.

"Women. Too easy."

* * *

"Wow, everyone seems to be screwed right now," Duo laughed, speaking out loud to no one. He leaned back in his seat, watching the four small television screens reveal just how screwed everyone was.

"Duo! What is going on?"

Duo jumped as he heard Heero's harsh voice crackle through the mic in his ear.

"Well I can see that _you've_ got the cops on you; Hilde is stuck in surgery; Wu-man got stuck in the bathroom—though he _did_ finally get the target. Milliardo's doing whatever the hell he's doing, but he's with Noin and Trowa, and the coast is clear so far annnndd—yeah that's it. But I've got to go buddy."

"What? Go? Go where?! Duo! Stay in the vehicle! **Stay in the vehicle!**"

"No can do buddy."

"Duo—" But Heero's words never reached him as he abruptly shut off his mic.

* * *

Hilde thanked the heavens she didn't have to do much more than prep the patient for surgery and hand over a few instruments. She finished washing her hands and wiped the sweat from her brow. She didn't see Dr. Sawyer walk in.

"Hey there," Sawyer called out and Hilde looked up and smiled. "Hey there Dr. Sawyer."

"You can call me Jeannie," Sawyer smiled. "Well that one was a no-brainer," she continued conversationally as she came up beside Hilde to wash her hands as well. Hilde just nodded, moving off to tear away a couple paper towels to dry her hands. She rolled down her sleeves and headed towards the door.

"Going so soon?" Jeannie asked, looking at Hilde's retreating back with some disappointment.

Hilde turned and smiled with a little wave. "Unfortunately, yes. I'm due back with another patient. I am not usually in the ER. I just happened to be on hand. Sorry."

"No need to be sorry," Jeannie smiled warmly once more. "Which patient? I might know them."

"Uh, room 510?" Hilde said cautiously, not sure how much would be safe to give away.

"Ah, the Catalonia heir," Jeannie nodded, drying her hands, suddenly losing her smile. "Bad case of whiplash. Neurology's case. I see. Well I hope she'll be alright," she said, looking up to give Hilde another bright smile.

Hilde eyed her face quizzically during her words, but shook her head, chalking up her rapid seriousness to the gravity of Dorothy's injuries. Hilde nonetheless felt anxious.

'I must have put the mission so behind schedule by now,' she inwardly groaned.

"Well…I'll be going now," Hilde smiled, wringing her hands and turning to go again.

Jeannie nodded, going for her long, white coat off the hook nearby. "See you around, hopefully. Thanks again."

"Sure, it's just my job!" Hilde called out behind her, then pushed the swing door open to hurry down the hall.

'Shit, shit, shit,' she silently berated herself.

Hilde remembered they were on the third floor so she just decided to take the stairs up the last two flights to 510. She quickly rushed through the metal door to the stairwell, but as she just as she began to run up, she saw Heero coming rapidly down toward her.

"You're not going to get out of here unscathed if you keep it up! Now stop running!"

"Heero?" Hilde asked with wide eyes as she heard the commotion of Heero's assailants.

"No time! Get up there already!" Heero whispered quickly as he leapt up onto the railing beside her and jumped down the stairs, landing in a crouch before repeating the maneuver until he reached the bottom of the stairs.

Hilde glanced down at Heero's retreating figure and when she looked up again the five security guards were barreling down on her.

"Oh God—" Hilde choked out, seemingly frozen in place, but she suddenly felt herself being jerked through the fourth floor doorway and out of harm's way.

"What the hell?" she breathed, as she tumbled into a pair of muscular arms and a hard chest.

"Just in the nick of time. Hey babe."

"Wha-what? Duo? What are you doing here?" Hilde stuttered, looking up with a grin.

"I came to rescue you," he grinned. He had fashioned a look-a-like security guard uniform out of one of their old junkyard outfits for a disguise.

"You should continue on upstairs while I go rescue Heero," he said, grinning wider, and with that, let her go and ran back through the metal exit door.

Hilde shook her head, stunned for a second, but then realized she was late for her own part of the mission. She darted through the door Duo had just gone through and bound up the last flight of stairs to the fifth floor.

* * *

"I hear footsteps," Trowa declared, and Milliardo glanced up apprehensively. He said nothing and latched shut the cooler-like container holding a sample of Dorothy's blood.

Noin held up a hand, quickly moving to the door. "I'll take care of this," she assured, going outside to meet the unwelcome guest.

As she stepped out, Noin took a deep breath with her head bowed. 'What exactly am I going to say to this—'

"Oof, sorry," Noin apologized, bumping into someone outside the door as she blindly moved forward. She quickly realized it had been a nurse approaching and graced the young woman with a smile.

"Oh no, I'm sorry!" the nurse Maria apologized back. "Are you okay?"

"I'm so glad to have run into you Maria," Noin said, offering her hand, and remembering her face from their information folder. "I just need to ask you a few questions…" And without waiting for an answer, Noin led Maria right back down the hall for a mock interrogation session.

As she walked down the hall with the nurse, Noin spotted Wufei coming out of the women's bathroom.

'What the…? I'm not even going to ask...' Noin snorted, smothering a grin as she walked passed.

Wufei glared at her and moved passed quickly as well, reentering 510.

"I'm here," he declared but Milliardo and Trowa both ignored him, engaged in a heated debate over Dorothy's sleeping form.

"I can guarantee you no one cares more about this woman right now than me," Milliardo said heatedly.

"No, that man isn't here right now," Trowa disagreed, calmly crossing his arms in defiance.

Before Milliardo could respond, Hilde showed up breathless.

"I'm…finally…here," Hilde gasped, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath to relax. "So sorry I'm late."

"Actually, you're right on time woman," Wufei declared, already tearing off the offensive dress and going for Trowa's modest priest satchel that held his normal clothes.

Milliardo and Trowa both turned to Hilde with an annoyed look and she thought they were mad at **her**. "Hey, I said I'm sorry," she repeated with her hands up in surrender.

"Sorry Hilde, you're not the problem. Zechs here won't let us close the mission by allowing me to take Dorothy out of here as planned," Trowa explained.

"Well, where's Noin? I'm sure she could—" Hilde started but soon a fuming Heero and a grinning Duo entered the room.

"What's up guys?" Duo asked, laughingly clapping Heero on the back. Heero shrugged him off.

"The doctors are not here. There was no point in the switch. We need to leave before anyone comes to suspect anything. We took care of the security away from the building, so we need to leave now. Sorry Wufei," Heero ended, noticing Wufei's smothered outraged as he realized he had suffered through this night for naught.

"They aren't here?" Hilde asked in bewilderment. "But where could they be?"

"We're not sure yet babe, but we're going to find out," Duo answered with a smile.

"Hey all, back. I've arranged for transport of our Dorothy to home care. Sally supplied me with the paperwork and they've agreed to do it quietly due to the high profile of the patient. With Hilde here as one of the nurses, it should be fine," Noin declared proudly as she walked through the door.

"I suggest the rest of you troublemakers see yourselves out as covertly as possible," Noin teased with one eyebrow raised, giving each of the guys a look.

"That seems deceptively too easy, along with the doctors disappearance..." Heero considered aloud, but Hilde had had enough.

"Well that solves everything," Hilde sighed with relief and Noin gave her a puzzled look. Hilde simply shook her head, clasping a hand on Noin's shoulder.

"I agree with Hilde," Duo said happily, already walking out the door.

"Why? What's wrong?" Noin questioned as everyone moved past her.

"I'll explain later; too much freakin' testosterone," Hilde replied, slipping an arm about the taller woman's middle to walk her out.

* * *

**Review** pretty please~

_Angel of Mirth_


	12. Unknown

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Wing, and I don't own the song or song title "Bed of Roses" by Mindless Self Indulgence. Any little characters thrown in are totally mine (probably for my own evil amusement).

**AN: **I'm going to try and update again before I go abroad. Check my profile for updates.

* * *

' ' are Thoughts

Italics are Past events

Italics in bold are Song lyrics

* * *

**Bed of Roses**

**Chapter 12: **"Unknown"

**_"Screw you, the sentiments the same it always was"_**

**_

* * *

_**

"Has she woken up yet?" the youngest Winner asked softly, looking up with hopeful eyes at his sister, Iria Winner. Before she could even register the question, his gaze was back on Dorothy's silent form.

He had been at her bedside since the morning of her arrival, and he was prepared to be there for a week or more.

After they'd successfully vacated the hospital shortly after 4 a.m., the six operatives had made one final move back to Heero's place, with Dorothy traveling by way of camouflaged ambulance. It was there Quatre had been waiting, and he had assisted with her final move into another armored, unmarked van. One of the hospital emergency medical technicians, Chris, had helped with the medical equipment, and had been the one to drive the ambulance over and return it.

Rasid had then driven the new van to an undisclosed site, with Quatre riding along in the back beside Dorothy so he could monitor her vitals.

This had been the final and most important part of the mission, and the former Sandrock pilot wouldn't have entrusted it to anyone else.

Her new, "secure location" happened to be one of his homes in the Greek countryside. As a semi-famous figure among the colonies and Earth, Quatre had become quite the expert in keeping a low profile; all of his homes were inconspicuously marked and set back from the road.

It had made perfect sense to everyone for her to be entrusted into his care—well in everyone but Milliardo's eyes.

_What do you mean "she'll be staying with Quatre?" he bellowed, turning enraged eyes first to the shorter blond man and then Heero._

_Heero sighed, rolling his eyes with exasperation. _

_"I'll bite: i__f you weren't so clouded with emotion, you'd understand that Quatre has enough homes that any snooping reporters or otherwise wouldn't have the foggiest idea on where to start looking for her; he has the Maganac Corps. for added protection; and lastly, their association is less obvious than __**yours**__ and hers. _

"_And besides the fact that Quatre's sister, Dr. Iria Winner, has volunteered to be her in-house physician for the time being, oh yeah, __**he**__ didn't put her in the hospital in the first place," Heero concluded with a glare._

_Milliardo growled, clenching his fists and retraining his feral gaze back on his sister's husband. _

"_I think you'd better think twice about what you're saying to me, Heero." _

"_Or what?" he challenged, his voice remaining eerily calm as he stepped toward the older man with his own fists clenched. _

"_Just give me a reason Zechs."_

_Relena quickly ran to grab a hold of her husband's arm and Noin swiftly stepped forward to grab a hold of Zechs'._

"_Stop it you two," Noin ordered, frowning first at Heero and then at Zechs. _

"_This is neither the time nor the place."_

"_Zechs," Noin said firmly, letting go of his arm and stepping in front of him. He looked down at her with slightly calmer eyes, but his hands were still clenched into fists. _

"_She goes with Quatre and that's __**final**__."_

_Everyone looked at her with surprise._

"_It makes sense," she added hastily, waving one hand as she noticed all eyes were on her._

_Noin gave her back to him again, crossing her arms. She realized maybe a little too late that she shouldn't have taken control of this one; he and everyone else would probably assume she was saying this for all the wrong reasons. _

"_What Heero said makes sense," she repeated more quietly, looking off to the side._

_Milliardo stared at her back for a moment, his expression unreadable. _

"_Humph," he said finally, turning away to give his back to the entire room as well, his long hair shielding his face._

"_Fine, but I don't need everyone scolding me like an errant puppy all the time."_

_Before anyone else could add in their two cents, Milliardo whipped around and shoved his way through the crowd._

'_I can't stand to be among the lot of them a second longer.'_

_Noin watched the love of her life hurriedly exit, then pause at the door to throw one final thing over his shoulder._

"_I'm expecting to be informed of the location, as I expect to be visiting her within the week," he barked, and with that, slammed the door behind him._

_Noin let go of the breath she'd been holding, her eyes still on the space he'd been occupying only seconds before._

'_And I won't go after you like a lovesick puppy this time either Zechs.'_

_

* * *

_

Ever since that day, Quatre had been nervous about Milliardo showing up unexpectedly; he wasn't sure what might transpire between them, because he just wasn't sure he could smother his dislike any longer, or hide the tenderness he felt toward Dorothy.

Luckily Heero had assuaged his fears with just one phone call, letting him know they would come in two groups, and Milliardo, whether he liked it or not, would be a part of one of them, because Relena, too, would make sure of it.

Comfortable now, Quatre had been by her side, happy to be able to be alone with her for at least one day. He had been reading through and responding to various contract proposals and business memos at a small desk and chair situated in her room.

"No she hasn't awaken, but she is healing well. Besides all that, you've only been gone for a half-hour, remember?" Iria said.

"I'm glad you finally listened to me and got some food and a shower, however. You need to get some sleep soon, too. It's only about eight o'clock in the morning and you could nap until the late afternoon."

"I don't foresee her waking up before then," she insisted.

"Maybe," he mumbled distractedly, carefully taking Dorothy's delicately pale left hand into his right, taking particular care not to agitate her bandaged wrist.

"I just want to talk to her for a bit, and then I'll get some sleep."

"You know how important that is," he reminded her without looking up.

The eldest Winner sighed, her hands on her hips. "That was for when she was in a coma."

"But she hasn't opened her eyes for who knows how long, so it's like she still is in one."

Iria shrugged, dropping her arms in defeat.

"Ok, fine, but I'm coming back by nine o'clock to check her vitals and to feed her breakfast, and if you're not asleep by _then_, mister," she scolded, wagging one finger at him for emphasis, "there's going to be trouble."

Quatre gave his sister a mock salute. "Understood Dr. Winner."

With a shake of her blond head, she left the two of them alone again.

He smiled, gently squeezing Dorothy's cool hand after his sister's exit.

"There's no way I'm not going to be here when you wake up…or go against my better judgment ever again," he finished more quietly, his smile wavering for a moment as she remained unresponsive.

She was so thin. How could she have deteriorated so quickly? Okay, she'd been in a coma, he admitted, but…

The increased pallor of her skin didn't help make her still numerous and fading bruises any less unnerving to look at. The injuries were still right side heavy, her lower right leg in a cast, her midsection obviously bandaged under her loose, filmy white gown, and a full cast on her right arm. Her face, revealed to him from her hair being piled on top of her head in a giant bun, was still puffy, though much more thinned.

He sighed. It had been two weeks to the day.

_Blip…blip….blip_

'At least there's less medical equipment,' he thought, trying to remain optimistic.

'But Heero and Trowa are right; I should have just followed my emotions,' he scowled.

He set aside his paperwork for the time being and let go of Dorothy's hand. He stood up to go settle into one of the spacious room's recliners, finally conceding to sleep.

'Please wake up when I do,' he silently prayed before closing his eyes.

* * *

'_Don't get your hopes up too high Quatre. You know she's probably hooked up to a ventilator and Allah knows what else,' he mentally chastised himself, as he, Relena, and Trowa hovered behind Chris while he unlocked the ambulance double doors._

"_What will she look like now?" Relena whispered anxiously, but Trowa didn't feel bold enough to answer._

_She had to wait a little longer to have her question answered as Noin and Zechs bounded out of the back._

_Trowa had driven back the Preventer's vehicle Noin and Zechs had come in, while agents "Fire" and "Wind" had ridden in the back of the camouflaged ambulance carrying Dorothy. _

"_Hi, Relena," Milliardo greeted, pulling his little sister into a brief hug. She hugged him back, mumbling a "hi" against his jacket. _

"_Pilots," he said with a tilt of his head toward the other two before going back to hold open one of the doors. Trowa had nodded back at him while Quatre had given him a tight smile._

_Noin waved to them all silently as well before she walked back to hold open the other door. A curtain still shielded the young woman away from their view as Chris climbed back inside to secure her to the stretcher._

"_She's good," Chris said, sticking his head out. _

"_I'm going to pin back the curtain now, but can you two," he began, locking eyes with first Trowa and then Quatre, "come up here to help me lift her out? I'll secure her head, and then one of you can take the end while I take the front. We'll lift on three and I'll walk her out before the second person comes around and takes my position."_

"_I'll bring all of the stuff she'll need."_

"_Quatre, I'll take the foot for now and then you come around and take her front," Trowa decided immediately and Quatre nodded, his friend unbeknownst to him, having purposely forced him to watch where they were going rather than staring at Dorothy's deteriorated state._

_

* * *

_

Noin felt lightheaded when she woke up; she was starving. When they'd all dispersed that night, she had forced herself to drive home rather than spend another night at Relena's.

She was feeling somewhat weary of everyone's presence lately; a lot of time now she felt like she had to be extra vigilant of her body language, unsure of what they would make of any show of unhappiness at any time.

Noin looked at her digital clock, realizing that unfortunately, she had slept most of the day away: it was now 3 p.m.

'Wow, pretty bad Noin, pretty bad,' she mentally scolded herself, a small grin lighting up her face. She slowly ran a hand through her messy, jet-black hair, sitting up with a yawn.

"Mmmphed," she groaned, taking a delicious stretch. 'Shower and then breakfast for lunch.'

As she rubbed away the sleep from her eyes, memories of last night filled her head without warning.

_She wasn't sure whether or not she should try and pull him out of his thoughts. He seemed to be thinking pretty hard about something._

_The older Peacecraft was sitting with his legs stretched out and crossed at the ankles, his arms crossed. He was staring straight ahead and his back was ramrod straight._

_Noin had been observing him from the corner of her eye from her side of the ambulance the entire ride, and it seemed like he hadn't even blinked the entire time._

'_He hasn't looked at me—or Dorothy—even once…'_

"_Noin," Zechs said suddenly, and she jumped at the sound of his gruff voice._

"_Hm? Yes, Zechs?" she said, turning her head slightly to look at him._

_She always fell into calling him Zechs whenever she felt less than comfortable, though it was still strangely reassuring to do so. It definitely reflected their paradoxical relationship: close, yet distant._

_He remained facing forward as he spoke. "Have you ever loved anyone else, Noin?"_

_Without hesitation she answered. _

"_No, never." _

_He knew she loved him; she hoped he loved her._

_He hummed quietly, but said nothing else._

_She paused, afraid to ask, but..._

"_Have…you? **Do **you?" _

_It was now Zechs' turn to hesitate, but for a different reason._

"_I don't know Noin…I don't know."_

"_You know Dorothy, Treize, and I, we grew up together, right?" he said, suddenly changing topics. Without giving her a chance to answer, he went on._

"_Same social circles as children, especially since she was Treize's little cousin and all. She would come and watch us practicing our fencing or tag along with us on riding trips sometimes, even though she knew she'd get punished for her 'unladylike' behavior," he murmured, nostalgia coloring his voice._

_Noin studied his face for any revealing emotion; it held none._

_He abruptly turned his head to look at her and she continued to look back at him expectantly._

"_So I guess you could say, I **tolerate** all of this Noin—all of the drama between us three because…I know the little girl behind the mask, you know? I saw her grow up, and I know, there's more to her than meets the eye."_

"_Some sad...some happy."_

"_I hope…you can understand a little better now," he said softly, turning his face away again, his long blond hair flicking around to hide his features again._

"_But I knew all that…Zechs," she said softly._

_He looked at her with surprise, but she ignored it, going on._

"_I knew all that; I knew you grew up with her, I had an idea that's how you saw her, it's just…I can't help how I feel Zechs," she said with a sad smile._

"_I can't help loving the man behind the mask either," she added more quietly, aching to reach out and stroke his face, but she knew that was entering dangerous territory._

_He had to look away; it was all too much for him again._

"_And I know that too Noin…and I can't either," he finished vaguely, his voice barely above a whisper. _

_And then they arrived, and the unexpected heart-to-heart was over._

"I grew up with you too Zechs. We came of age together, saw a war together, hell, we almost died together. We experienced a lifetime in several years—what about that?" Noin questioned aloud to no one as she washed the dishes.

She would always remember when she first saw him: they were 13-years old, and each had just entered the piloting part of their training as cadets, though in-classroom teaching sessions were still expected to be attended by everyone as well. The only difference had been that he came in as the much talked about "new arrival" arriving in the middle of the semester, seemingly out of no where.

She remembered when he had walked into her class: calm, ice blue eyes assessing everyone and everything like a battlefield before he finally settled his eyes on the instructor—Treize Khushrenada. He expectantly waited to be introduced, his face blank. Treize had smiled, said nothing of their relation, and told the class what she would later find out was only his code name, Zechs Marquise, was their newest student and to make him feel as welcome as possible.

He had ended up sitting by her and because she had surmised he was an arrogant, spoiled whelp from his initial behavior, just as most of the class had, she had remained facing forward, ignoring him as the lesson began. But before she could successfully tune him out, he had smartly rapped her desk, startling her, and as she glanced at him with peeved eyes she noticed he was holding out his hand to introduce himself again—personally.

She had been bewildered by the gesture, realizing quickly that she'd had him all wrong. Even more unpredictably, she had felt like he had always been the one thing missing from this academy and her life, all along.

The rest was history now, with them becoming fast friends, and his popularity rising immensely with his impressive skills as a pilot. He had shied away from all the attention, seemingly years ahead in maturity to his classmates, and she many times found him conversing with the instructors, rather than the students, especially Treize.

And then he had told her he was joining OZ, about to leave her, because Treize was there and he had a promise to keep. To remain by his side and feeling like it had been the right thing to do at the time, she had joined as well. He had let her know his **real **reason soon after and he had sworn her to confidentiality about his many secrets. By then, obviously in love with him, she had readily agreed.

"But I would have done it anyway, I admired him so much," she realized quietly.

'I'd love him the moment he'd held out his hand to me, smiling that beautiful, childlike smile, belying the personality he became infamous for throughout the academy later on.'

"_Hello, once more, my name is Zechs Marquise," he smiled, casually offering his hand. His head was_ _tilted in such a way that his then shoulder-length blond hair fell across his eyes in that coy way it always would well into his adult years._

"_H-hi, I'm Lucrezia Noin," she whispered back in a stutter, still shocked, but she accepted the handshake quickly. "But everyone calls me Noin."_

"_I'm glad to meet you, Noin. I hope we can become friends," he continued to smile, his hand lingering around hers before he'd casually let go, turning to face forward for the lesson._

_Noin felt the roar of her blood in her ears, her heart beating wildly._

'_That smile…' she trailed off, her heart fluttering._

_She jumped, realizing she was still facing him as he turned his head slightly to her, smiling warmly again.  
_

_She swung forward before everyone else noticed, her cheeks a little pink._

_Treize __**had **__noticed, but he'd let it go, continuing the lesson and knowing that Zechs and himself recognized her from their earlier years, as she was a Baronet in her own right, so she too, had run in their circles._

_Every time she saw him, Noin swore, year after year, that smile was more precious to her than her own beating heart. _

"One smile...was worth all the year to me Zechs," she murmured fondly.

"Oh Zechs, when was the last time you smiled for me—or smiled at all?" she asked softly, leaving the kitchen for an early-evening shower.

'But I have to make him me, respect my feelings, so…no thoughts like that anymore.'

But she knew, infatuation, let alone love, died hard.

* * *

Quatre was just putting on his boxers when he heard her scream. He tripped and fell over, his lengths tangling in the underwear, but he was up in a split second and within minutes, dressed and rushing into her room.

'I knew I shouldn't have left her side!'

But it had been going to four o'clock, and she still hadn't woken up, and after much arguing, his sister had forced him into the shower and told her he should be expecting dinner around 5:30. She was going to give Dorothy a sponge bath and check her over again.

He knew he would never have gone otherwise, but he had—Dorothy needed her evening bath, and it had been all day like she said, and still no dice.

"What," he gasped, "what happened?"

He straightened, one hand over his heart, as he finally got a good look into the room.

Immediately, perplexed, slightly apprehensive, but nonetheless curious blue-gray eyes locked onto his as Dorothy turned to face him on her right, his arms braced against the frame of the doorway.

"And who-who's he?" she whispered, looking at Iria with wide eyes. She had just been calmed down by this woman, who had explained herself as being her doctor and that she had been in an accident two weeks ago, as well as in a coma for a time. She had more recently been just unconscious for the last few days, but all would be well, she was healing nicely, and again, this Iria Winner was a friend and her personal medical professional.

She had nodded, calming considerably, though still visibly shaken as she tried to take it all in—and then he had shown up!

"D-Dorothy? You…don't know who I am?" he asked hesitantly, taking two slow steps forward, his own blue-green eyes wide and confused.

"Dorothy? Is that my name?" she whispered again, looking at Iria again for the answers.

Iria gave her a kind smile, settling in beside her and covering the fragile woman's free hand with her own.

"Yes, Dorothy Catalonia, in fact, and it appears that you have lost your memories."

* * *

Everyone was floored with the news. Quatre had decided to meet with them all in England over dinner at Relena and Heero's house. He had surmised it would be too overwhelming for poor Dorothy to see so many people who apparently knew so much about her, as she knew nothing, if they had come to him.

"And the doctors location is still unknown as well," Trowa frowned, connecting eyes with everyone in the room, stating the obvious.

Relena looked positively dejected. They had finally gotten her back safe and sound with them all, but Fortune had turned her face away from them yet again.

"What have we done to deserve this?" she whispered desperately, turning to Heero with tear-filled eyes.

His arms immediately went around her, pulling her close to his chest. "Nothing at all, nothing at all," he whispered into her hair.

Hilde gave the two of them a sad look, her own arm wound around Duo's as she stated some of the questions that had been on everyone's minds.

"So, what do we do now?"

"What's next?"

Lady Une had been frowning in silence from her end of the couch in the living room, Mariemaia snuggled against her side. The preteen, taking a break from the wheelchair she only needed for long distances nowadays, was thinking just as hard as her mother, and the two of them said the same thing at once:

"We wait."

Everyone turned to look at them.

"Wait?" Duo asked, completely miffed. "We don't have time to waste!"

"No, they're right; Iria explained that it's retrograde amnesia it seems, but she luckily, so far, seems to be able to make new memories, just not remember one thing before that: her identity, the accident, her work," Sally explained.

"It's the best we can do in this case…especially until we find out whether the memory loss is organic or psychological: is it the brain trauma she suffered from, or is she repressing her memories, from post-trauma, or as more of a defense mechanism?"

Everyone nodded in understanding, silence filling the room again.

"She's strong, she'll get through this," Wufei said suddenly, as if that could make it all better, and everyone felt a faint sense of déjà vu at his words: simple, to the point, pulling at the secret hope in all their hearts.

"Iria's not done running her tests and has actually called in a good neurologist friend of hers," Quatre added, running a tired hand through his hair.

"So we have to wait on that as well. It may not be as bad as we think. Soon, she'll be able to enter therapy and probably be back to her old self before we know it," he smiled slightly.

Relena flashed grateful eyes at him and Trowa had to let a small smile come to his lips. If Quatre could afford to be a bit of his optimistic self once again, then they all could.

"I have some test results of my own to share," Trowa interjected quietly and all eyes were on him again.

_Ding dong_

"I'll get it," Noin mumbled and for a moment, everyone glanced at her, somewhat startled. She stopped herself from rolling her eyes: the back and forth of the eyes was getting ridiculous.

She knew she had been sitting in the corner in a lounge chair, silent as a mouse, and everyone had pretty much forgotten she was there_—_but right now, that was just how she liked it.

As she walked to the door, a knowing trepidation entered her heart.

…Which was why she didn't bat an eyelash when she found Zechs Marquise standing in front her after she opened the front door.

"I have some news," he said grimly. "Where are the others?"

* * *

Memories, memories...**r e v i e w.**

_Angel of Mirth_


	13. Opportunistic Malice

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Wing, and I don't own the song or song title "Bed of Roses" by Mindless Self Indulgence. Any little characters thrown in are totally mine (probably for my own evil amusement).

**AN: **I'm ready to roll with the next chapter, but I know I should get on with some other things as my flight date draws near. If I could get **5 reviews **from you all, besides being much appreciated (and I feel much deserved on my part) I will try and update one more time and with **10 reviews **I will even attempt the possible of updating while abroad, and I know I could wrap this up. If nooo to any of that, I'll see y'all in six months when I get back. I am only doing this because so many of you are reading this and saying absolutely _nothing _and I am burning the midnight oil night after night for my readers' sake and for the love of this story_, _so _some _kind of feedback would be nice._  
_

Ok *huff* end rant! The next chapter would be much longer. It just felt right to cut this chapter here, at this length.

* * *

' ' are Thoughts

Italics are Past events

Italics in bold are Song lyrics

* * *

**Bed of Roses**

**Chapter 13: **"Opportunistic Malice"

_**"My life has never been a bed of roses"**_

_**

* * *

**_

Heero looked with a scowl (in total contrast to his wife's smile) at Milliardo Peacecraft, who walked into the living room without acknowledging any of them.

"What are you doing here?" he asked immediately, but their newest guest ignored him, finally stopping to lean on the wall behind Noin who had just retaken her seat, his expression impassive.

"I'm don't have time to play with you today, Heero."

"I'm not playing around Ze—" he started, but Milliardo simply cut him off.

"One of you, turn on the news," he ordered gruffly. Everyone was still a little shell-shocked from his sudden appearance but Relena didn't need to be told twice, grasping the seriousness of the situation immediately; she knew he wouldn't be here unless he had to be, not now anyway. She snatched up the remote and turned on the TV, pressing in the numbers for the Earth and Space news network.

Some of them gasped, others frowned with confusion, but all of them were unsure of just whose home it was being shown engulfed in a raging fire on the news. Within seconds, scrolling text at the bottom of the news report answered and confirmed everyone's suspicions—it _was _Quatre's Greek cottage in flames.

The Winner Corp. heir leaped to his feet, turning frantic eyes on Milliardo, as he tore at his hair.

"That's _my_ home? Is Dorothy in there? What do you know?"

"I have to go to her!" he yelled, not waiting for an answer and already going for the door.

"Quatre, please calm dow—" Duo started, rising to his feet and beginning the chase after him.

"Wait," Milliardo ordered gruffly again and Quatre stopped his progress, looking at him impatiently.

"Turn up the television. I only know as much as what's being said there," he explained evenly and Quatre temporarily ceased his escape, walking the few paces back to the living area. He remained on his feet, with Duo standing close behind with crossed arms, both of their expressions tense with fearful anticipation.

Relena, the controller still clutched in one hand, turned up the volume quickly and they all listened in to the news report:

"Hello, we come to you tonight with a special news report. This evening, one of the luxurious homes of Quatre Raberba Winner, son of the late, Zayeed Winner, and newest head of Winner Corporation, was found set ablaze."

"It was not known that Mr. Winner was occupying the home at this time, as he is typically in his English dwelling, close to the office of Vice Foreign Minister, Relena Peacecraft-Yuy, who he works with at the newly formed Earth Sphere Unified Nation (ESUN) offices on a daily basis."

"There appears to have been some sort of burglary or raid done on Mr. Winner's home, according to the police, which took place before the arson was committed, firefighters at the scene said."

"Although Mr. Winner was not present, his sister Dr. Iria Winner, who has her private medical office just up the road, was found passed out and detained in one of the upper bedrooms. She was successfully rescued by firefighters, though she was frantically ranting about someone else being inside, perhaps a patient, as she came to for a few minutes and then succumbed to the affects of smoke inhalation once more."

"Iria," Quatre moaned in despair, his hands going into his hair again.

He squeezed his eye shut, falling to his knees. "Why is this happening? Allah, oh why…" he continued to moan and Trowa stood up apprehensively, afraid his friend was going to finally have a nervous breakdown over this terrible affair.

"Someone else was inside?" Relena questioned, looking around at everyone frantically for an answer. They all froze again, but she remained undeterred, as her wits were still available to her. She was, after all, used to tense situations.

"Dorothy! It has to be Dorothy!"

Heero hugged her waist with one arm. "Let's hear the rest first Relena," he ordered quietly, although he secretly feared she was right.

"Firefighters returned to the home repeatedly, but no one else was found, but there was medical equipment in the home, possibly supporting Dr. Winner's pleas, as it might have been a patient of hers."

"There are no suspects at this time and no arrests have been made. Police will be speaking to Dr. Winner to find out more about this second individual, and they have been trying to get into contact with Mr. Winner for the last few hours—"

Quatre guiltily dug out his cell from his jacket, no longer aware of anything, but the need to find out about his sister and Dorothy especially who had to have been next to helpless without her memories.

His phone had been on silent as Iria had vowed to call him at 8 p.m., so he had quieted his phone until then, well aware that he would sometimes receive late calls from his office, and he wanted to be sure no one to interrupt this all too important meeting.

He immediately dialed back the police as Relena lowered the television volume again. Everyone watched him and listened to conversation as best they could.

"Yes, hello. This is Mr. Winner. I'm so sorry to have missed your calls earlier. Yes, I am available to come in whenever. Right, now? Alright sure. I just need to contact my pilot."

"Yes, thank you. I look forward to working with you as well."

After ending the call, Quartre stuffed away his cell again, running both hands though his hair.

"Oh Allah, oh Allah," he whimpered again, his voice deathly low in despair. Trowa finished coming to his side, with Duo on his other, the both of them with a hand clasped on one shoulder.

"We'll get you through this Quatre," Duo said firmly, determination steeling his violet eyes.

"We're behind you one-hundred percent," Trowa reassured with a nod.

"Yes, Quatre—anything you need us to do, we're _all_ here for you," Relena offered, her eyes filled with her own pain as well as sympathy.

Quatre looked around at them all with grateful tears in his eyes, but the tender moment was soon shattered.

"She should have never been left you," said a gruff voice and all other sympathetic statements died on the remaining individuals' lips.

It was Zechs.

Heero was already training a fresh glare on him. "He was her best option. How could he have known this would happen? At least he didn't put—" he started, but Milliardo cut him off again with a sneer, finishing his statement for him.

"—her there in the first place, eh? Yeah, you've said that already," Zechs said snidely, pushing himself up off the wall and unfolding his arms.

"It wasn't my fault and you know it," he said calmly, and Heero's eyes for a moment, widened in slight surprise. Before he could deliver a retort an unexpected voice joined in.

"It wasn't his fault…we all know that. We've tried to make sense of this senseless situation by blaming someone, but it's not worth it, it's not right, and it's a cruel lie," Noin said, her voice strong and clear as it cut through the uncomfortable silence.

Her head was slightly bowed from her position in the far corner lounge, but low enough that her long, black bangs completely shielded her face.

When she looked up, Heero as well as everyone else became even more stunned. Her face was flushed, partially tear-streaked and _angry_.

"It's just as much my fault as it is Zechs'!"

"Now Noin, you now that isn't true—" Sally started logically, her hand reaching for Noin's. She snatched it out of reach, her eyes clear and sure.

"Don't patronize me. I know what I'm saying. I'm tired of being patronized, alright?" she said, her voice a harsh whispered. Sally immediately shut up and returned her hand back to her lap.

Everyone including her looked shocked, except for Quatre who now had his face buried in his hands.

Zechs came up behind her, placing his strong hands on her shoulders. Noin couldn't control the shiver that ran through her body, wondering when was the last time he'd touched her in any way at all.

'Disgusting Noin. Your thoughts on _that _at a time like _this_?' she mentally berated herself. She shook her head slightly, clearing her thoughts.

"Noin, if it's not my fault, it surely isn't yours," he said softly, but firmly.

"And I won't even debate that," he added just in case. Zechs squeezed the shoulders of her smaller frame in a move of comfort and she closed her eyes, breathing in his scent for a moment.

But in another moment he was gone from behind her and heading for the front door.

'He's been making a lot of exits like that lately,' Noin thought with some amusement, knowing it was totally the wrong time for jokes as well.

He stopped at the door again, his hand on the knob, his back facing them.

"I'm going to start my search. Contact me when you're ready to work together. I've said my piece."

And without wasting another second, he flounced out again, this time the door only closing with a soft _click_.

Quatre suddenly looked up, his expression fierce. He gave all of them a short look of determination mixed with agitation.

"Well what are you all waiting for? I'm going to Greece first, but I'm not wasting another second," and the blond was soon heading out the door as well.

Everyone else exchanged a look.

Heero cleared his throat. "I'll get my laptop."

* * *

You know the deal.

_Angel of Mirth_


End file.
